Whisper
by BeyondSweets
Summary: NO, EL FIC NO TRATA DE DEATH NOTE. Lo siento, pero la web no me deja subir Fics originales u.u Esta historia trata de un chico, Rei, que es maltratado por sus padres. Sus amigos le dicen que les denuncie, pero él es incapaz...
1. Acostumbrado al dolor

Cada día seguía el mismo ritual. Primero, tener el suficiente valor como para dirigirme a casa y no a otro lugar; segundo, reunir la fuerza necesaria como para poder abrir la puerta; tercero, agarrar el pomo y girarlo, mientras trago saliva… Luego, el destino decidía si al entrar en casa estarían mis padres o no.

Capítulo 1: Acostumbrado al dolor.

13 de Agosto. Lunes.

Sonó el teléfono. No quería levantarme a cogerlo, por lo que lo dejé sonar. Me volví a dormir.

14 de Agosto. Martes.

Como de costumbre, volvió a sonar el teléfono. Pero actué igual que el día anterior. Me empezaba a preguntar quién sería.

15 de Agosto. Miércoles.

De nuevo, otra vez ese molesto pitido. Me había cansado ya, por lo que, cuando sonó por cuarta vez, me levanté de la cama dispuesto a cogerlo. No me dio tiempo y colgaron. No volvieron a llamar. Me volví a dormir.

16 de Agosto. Jueves.

Me había levantado pronto para que ese molesto sonido no me volviera a despertar tan de por la mañana. Me había sentado junto al aparato, mirándolo fijamente, esperando a qué sonara. Finalmente, a la hora de siempre, sonó. Lo cogí a la primera.

¿Sí, dígame?

¿Rei?

¿Quién eres?

Soy yo, Kuna.

Ah.

¿En qué estabas pensando?- exclamó a través del teléfono.

¿En qué?

¡Llevas tres días sin venir a clase!

Menuda novedad.

Hace semanas que no lo hacías.

Pero ha vuelto a pasar.

¿…Otra vez?

Sí.

¿Y… y estás bien? ¿No te duele nada?

No.

¿Seguro?

Sí.

…- Kuna estuvo callada durante unos segundos, como si estuviera pensando qué decir.- ¿Vas… a venir hoy?

No.

Ya veo…

Te esperaré en la salida.

Si te ven los profesores, te matarán.

Uy, cuidado, qué miedo.

Bueno, pues… nos vemos esta tarde.

¿Hoy sales a las siete, verdad?

Sí.

Pues allí estaré.

Muy bien. Hasta luego.

Adiós.

Rei.

¿Sí?

¿Están tus padres en casa?

No. Se han ido a trabajar. Creo. Eso es lo que me han dicho.

Ya… bueno, adiós.

Adiós.

Colgué el teléfono. Así que era ella. Suspiré. Tenía sueño y estaba cansado, pero por una vez no me volví a estirar en la cama y dormir. Abrí las persianas y corrí las cortinas, y me estuve mirando por un tiempo en el espejo del baño. Tenía unas ojeras de color mora que llegaban hasta el suelo y hacían resaltar ese color de ojos tan amarillento que tenía. Mi piel cada día era más pálida, hacía tiempo que no salía de casa y no me había dado el sol. Volví a suspirar y me mojé la cara con agua fría para despertarme del todo. Luego, peiné ese pelo rubio de media melena que tenía, y me lo desordené levemente moviendo la cabeza de derecha a izquierda. Me quité la camiseta y me reflejé en el espejo de cuerpo entero que tenía a mi lado. Aún se notaban las marquitas rojas y los moratones de hace tres días. Antes de deprimirme más, me aparté del espejo y me fui de nuevo a mi habitación.

Había abierto la ventana y la habitación ya estaba más ventilada. Hice un poco de gimnasia, ya que no me movía desde hacía unos días, aunque al hacerla, me empezaron a doler las heridas del abdomen, la espalda y los brazos. Hice una mueca de queja y volví a incorporarme.

Por tercera vez consecutiva en aquella mañana, volví a suspirar.

Me vestí con lo primero que encontré, una chaqueta negra de cuello alto aunque de manga corta, medio abierta dejando al descubierto parte de mi pecho desnudo y unos pantalones de cuadros escoceses apretados, metidos por debajo de mis altas botas también negras. Luego, me puse una cinta negra en la frente para ocultar el vendaje que había debajo y me puse una tirita en los rasguños de mi mejilla. Salí al exterior sin cerrar la puerta con llave y me quedé cegado por la luz del sol. Se me había olvidado el reloj pero al oír el timbre de aviso de los Institutos supe que eran casi las ocho de la mañana.

Me sentí terriblemente agotado, como si no hubiera dormido nada, y en realidad, así era, ya que el sonido de los jarrones rotos y la mesa caer en el salón mientras oía de fondo los gritos de mis padres no me dejaban dormir en ningún momento. Por eso aprovechaba para dormir cuando ellos se iban, aunque significara no ir al Instituto. Echaba de menos las clases del profesor Kagiwara, el timbre que nos informaba que era la hora de comer el almuerzo, las risas de los compañeros, los libros de texto e incluso los gritos del Jefe de estudios diciéndome que no corriera por los pasillos… Y tan sólo hacía tres días que no los escuchaba. Es que, estando en mi casa, en mi pesadilla, echaba de menos cualquier cosa aunque pasara un segundo desde que la viera. Kuna lo sabía, y por ello me llamaba cada día. No soportaría echarla de menos a ella también.

Salí a dar un paseo por el barrio balanceando las llaves que no usaría más tarde mientras cantaba la primera canción que se me pasaba por la cabeza. Casi me atropella un coche de lo tranquilo que iba yo. Era extraño ver un vehículo por aquél tranquilo barrio, pero de vez en cuando pasaba uno o dos. El cielo siempre se veía azulado y despejado y la calle siempre estaba limpia.

Todo aquello me hacía sonreír al fin. Últimamente me costaba bastante hacerlo, ya que la economía de la empresa de mi padre había bajado y durante estos días estaba un poco más irritado de lo normal. Mi madre sufría por él y sufría por ella misma a la vez pues era un ama de casa que vivía del sueldo de su marido. Cuando pensaba de esta forma, era normal que no se divorciaran. Mi padre era un inútil después de todo y mi madre tenía que ayudarle en las tareas domésticas o con los electrodomésticos. Lo que no entendía era porqué no se buscaban una pareja con la que no se pelearan.

Ya que, al pelearse ellos, también me metían a mí en sus tonterías.

Estuve pensando en todo aquello durante unos momentos hasta que una herida que tenía en la costilla me empezó a doler a sobremanera, por lo que volví a casa a ponerme un ungüento. Cuando llegué, vi una nota encima de la mesa que no había visto al bajar de mi habitación.

"REI, HE SALIDO CON ALGUNAS AMIGAS PARA IR A DAR UNA VUELTA POR CHIBA. NO VOLVERÉ HASTA LA NOCHE. PREPÁRATE TÚ EL DESAYUNO Y LA COMIDA. VETE A COMPRAR AL SUPERMERCADO. NO TIENES NADA EN LA NEVERA. ARRÉGLATELAS COMO PUEDAS. CUANDO LLEGUE TU PADRE DE TRABAJAR, LE PREPARAS LA COMIDA. NO LE HAGAS ENFADAR, RECUERDA. SI TE VUELVE A PEGAR VES A UNA FARMACIA A QUE TE DEN TIRITAS Y POMADAS O, SI NO, USA LAS TUYAS, PERO AVISO QUE YA ESTÁN UN POCO VIEJAS Y CADUCADAS. EL BOTIQUÍN ME LO HE LLEVADO POR SI ME CAÍA. YA SABES QUE SOY MUY PATOSA.

USUAKARI reika."

No dije ni pensé nada. Ella era así. Pensaba sólo en sí misma y era tan fría como para firmar con su nombre en una nota para su hijo. Sin embargo, hubo una parte que al leerla me dio un escalofrío. "Si te vuelve a pegar…". Definitivamente, esa noche sí que sería tan cobarde como para no ir a casa y escaparme a casa de Kuna. Seguro que ella me dejaría entrar si me presentaba bañado en lágrimas.

Pasé todo el día sentado en el sofá viendo la televisión. Miré el reloj de la cocina, eran las seis y media. Decidí comenzar a prepararme para ir a buscar a Kuna al Instituto. Me puse un chaquetón encima de la ropa que llevaba puesta de esta mañana, cogí las llaves y el móvil – un poco obsoleto, la verdad- y me dirigí a la estación.

El Instituto de Kuna, y el mío también, estaba a tres paradas de la estación más cercana a mi casa. El tren iba abarrotado de gente, pero no tanto como las diarias mañanas en que todo el mundo va a trabajar o a estudiar. O, en mi caso, se quedaba en casa huyendo de todo aquél alboroto. En la segunda parada subió al tren una viejecita a la que cedí mi asiento por falta de más, por lo que estuve de pie en todo el resto del trayecto. Pasaron diez minutos desde que bajé del tren hasta que llegué a la puerta del Instituto. Ya eran las siete y comenzaba a salir gente del edificio.

¡Rei! –exclamó feliz Kuna al verme a lo lejos. Yo alcé un poco la mano para que se diera cuenta de que la había visto.- ¡Has venido a la hora justa!- me estuvo observando de pies a cabeza durante unos momentos.- Tienes menos heridas que el último día.

Sí.- esbocé una sonrisa. Ella me respondió con otra igual.- Vámonos.

Anduvimos por calles cercanas a la estación, para ganar tiempo y así no separarme de ella. Fuimos hablando por el camino.

¿Qué habéis hecho hoy en clase?

Pues en Matemáticas hemos comenzado tema nuevo y hemos hecho el examen de Historia que anunció la semana pasada.

¿Es el único examen que me he perdido?

Hicimos una pequeña prueba en Inglés ayer.

Vaya. Entonces me tocará hacerlo a mí mañana.

¿Mañana vendrás?

Sí. Me siguen doliendo las heridas, pero empiezo a acostumbrarme al dolor.

No digas eso…

Lo siento. Pero es la verdad.

Y dime, ¿vas a poder dormir hoy para venir mañana?

Me… Me preguntaba si podía ir a tu casa a dormir.

¿¡Eh!?- se sonrojó.- ¿¡A mi casa…!?

Oh, veo que no es una buena idea.

N-No, es que… mis padres están de vacaciones y…

Vamos, no me seas tonta. Todas las adolescentes tenéis una mente obscena y tan sólo malpensáis. Sabes que yo soy un tío legal.

¡N-No, yo no he dicho e---

Te estoy tomando el pelo.

¡…I-Igualmente no hables de "las" adolescentes! ¡Sois los chicos los que siempre pensáis en "eso"!

¿En qué?

Ya sabes, en…

¿Qué te pasa?

En fútbol.

Ah. Pero a mí no me gusta el deporte.

Ya… - hasta que no dejó de sonrojarse, no volvió a hablar.- De acuerdo, puedes venir a dormir.

¡Bien, gracias!

Pero tendrás que dormir en la habitación de mis padres.

Yo me conformaba con el sofá.

No, con tus heridas no vas a dormir ahí. Es muy incómodo.

Te digo que no me duelen.

Da igual, sería un desperdicio dejar la cama de mis padres vacía.

Pues puedes dormir tú en ella y yo en la tuya que es más pequeña.

¡Que no! ¡Que tú duermes en la de mis padres!

Vale, vale.

Seguimos caminando en silencio. A mí nunca me ha molestado el silencio, pero ella siempre se sentía incómoda, así que cogí el móvil y puse en marcha la primera canción que encontré. Al ser un móvil viejo no se oía bien, y la canción tampoco tenía muy buena calidad, pero era lo único que tenía. Noté que ella se iba sintiendo mejor con el ambiente, pero de repente se detuvo.

¿Qué pasa? ¿Te encuentras mal?- le pregunté extrañado.- ¿Quieres que te lleve en brazos?

Rei…

No te preocupes, eres pequeñita y aunque yo no sea muy fuerte…- me interrumpió.

Rei, acércate.- curioso, me acerqué y ella hizo unos gestos para agacharme a su altura. Elevó el brazo y me apartó el flequillo, dejando al descubierto la cinta negra que llevaba.- ¿Y esto?

Es que me gusta.

No es verdad.- Tampoco pude ni quería detenerla, pero parecía que no pensara que sólo tuviera la cinta porque me gustara. Me la apartó dejando al descubierto unas vendas con restos de sangre.- ¿En…?- tragó saliva.- ¿En la cabeza… también?

… Mi padre no se siente bien últimamente.

Pero Rei… ¿qué pasó?

Me agarró del pelo y me estampó contra la pared.

¿Fuerte?

Sí.

Rei, yo… - me dio la sensación de que sus ojos comenzaban a ser lacrimosos. No me gustó verla así.- Yo no quiero… que tus padres te maten…

… Kuna… sabes bien que no…

Pero… podrías denunciarles a la policía por maltrato, ¿no…?

…- no me hizo dudar en mi respuesta, pero no quería responderle lo que le iba a decir.- Kuna… ponte en mi lugar… ¡son mis padres…! No me siento capaz de enviarlos a la cárcel… me quedaría solo… y, después de todo, ellos me han criado y me han dado de comer…

Pero yo sufro viéndote así…

Finalmente se puso a llorar agarrándome del abrigo y mojándomelo de lágrimas. Kuna es mi amiga de la infancia, la primera amiga que tuve, la única amiga que he tenido, y odio verla llorar. Odio verla llorar y me odio más a mí mismo por hacer que ella llore por mí. No me lo merecía. Sin embargo, estaba agradecido que alguien derramara lágrimas en mi lugar, que no podía hacerlo. No pude evitarlo y la abracé fuertemente contra mi pecho para hacer que dejara de llorar. Quería hacerle saber que me dolía que ella estuviera triste, ella, que siempre ha sido tan alegre y tan feliz, tan optimista ante los peores momentos, y tan amiga mía que me ha ayudado en todos mis problemas… la persona que me defendía ante los chicos de mi clase cuando se reían de mi color de pelo y ojos… Kuna era la persona a la que más apreciaba.

Por favor… no llores…- me dio la sensación de que yo también había dejado escapar lágrimas.

No estoy llorando.

Sí que lo estás.

No es verdad…

Kuna, por favor… dejemos ya este tema y vayamos a casa…

Pero es que tú…

Yo estoy bien, te lo he dicho miles de veces. Si mis padres me pegan será porque he hecho algo malo, ¿no crees?

Tú no has hecho nada malo…

¡Kuna! No quiero pensar que mis padres son los que están haciendo algo mal. Por favor.

…- tuve que insistir.

¡Kuna!

D-De acuerdo, pero…

De "pero" nada, ¿de acuerdo? Es mi problema. No quiero que tú también te metas en esto.

Pero… p-prométeme que no te dejarás pegar… me da igual si tú les pegas o no, pero defiéndete de algún modo… ves a la policía cuando llegue el momento… cuando te veas con valor… no quiero que te mates… ¿vale? Prométemelo.

Te lo prometo.- suspiré de satisfacción.

La cogí de la mano y le ofrecí un pañuelo. Nos dirigimos al fin a la estación sin decir nada. No fui al supermercado, ni preparé la comida a mi padre. Era la primera vez que desobedecía a mis padres en los últimos cinco años. Para lo único que fui a casa fue para cogerme el pijama y una muda para ir a dormir a casa de Kuna aquella noche.


	2. Llorando en silencio

Capítulo 2: Llorando en silencio.

17 de Agosto. Viernes.

Me dolía la cabeza de tanto escuchar aquellos ruidosos gritos. Cada mañana igual, ni que fuera el pan nuestro de cada día o que lo hubieran escrito en un horario: "A las siete, pelearse. A las siete y media, romper una mesa. A las ocho, irse a trabajar." Parecía ser que la almohada grande y blanda que tenía en conjunto con las sábanas de mi cama era mi única compañera, la que me ayudaba a taponarme los oídos para no escucharles más. Cuando me asomé por debajo de ésta y vi la hora del despertador, por una vez, agradecí que mis padres me hubieran despertado con sus chillidos. Faltaba tan sólo media hora para comenzar el Instituto después de tres días e iba a llegar tarde. Salté de la cama y me dirigí rápidamente al baño, a ponerme maquillaje especial para ocultar las ojeras y de nuevo las vendas y la cinta para taparlas, luego me vestí con el uniforme de traje y corbata, cogí la maleta, y salí corriendo sin desayunar, ignorando a mis padres que, para variar, habían roto la cuarta mesa en medio mes.

Usuakari Reikazu. – el profesor esperó a que alguien respondiera a la llamada.- Usuakari Reikazu.- repitió.- ¿Tampoco está hoy?

¡Presente! – exclamé abriendo la puerta de par en par con todas mis fuerzas, jadeando de haber corrido desde la estación hasta saltar la puerta del Instituto.

¿Se puede saber qué te ha pasado en estos tres días?

He… - volví la mirada a Kuna.- He vuelto a salir de viaje.

¿Otra vez? Veo que en tu casa el dinero no sobra.- apuntó algo en su libreta, probablemente, mi retraso.- En fin, siéntate.

Sí, gracias.

Por cierto, ¿todas esas heridas son de haberte caído al venir corriendo hasta aquí?- bromeó el profesor, ya que con las tiritas ya puestas era de suponer que me las había hecho hace tiempo.

Pro-Probablemente, ja, ja, ja.- le seguí el juego.

El profesor Kagiwara siguió pasando lista hasta acabar y comenzar la clase de nuevo. Era profesor de Lengua, por lo que estudiamos –seguro que ya comenzó esta lección hace días- los kanji. Aunque los estudiamos cada año, eso hay que decirlo. Pero soy tan malo en Lengua y falto tanto a clase que me pierdo a la hora de leer. Los kanji de mi nombre también los escribió en la pizarra. 薄明 ("usuakari", "crepúsculo") y 零和 ("rei" "cero", "kazu", "número"). Como mi nombre sonaba a veces algo estúpido –que era como decir "número cero"- directamente lo acortaba a cero. Los de Kuna – su apellido es Kazoku- significaban 家族 ("kazoku", "familia") 苦名 ("ku", "dolor", "na", "nombre"). Ni ella sabía el significado de su nombre entero. Tan sólo me apunté esos kanjis. Los demás, la verdad, me interesaban poco.

Acabó la clase de Lengua y la de Historia y la de Inglés. Ahora estábamos en clase de Kendô, pero yo me senté sin hacer nada con la excusa de estar herido. Nunca se me había dado bien luchar, aunque cuando estaba enfadado, tenía la bastante fuerza como para dejar a mi enemigo medio muerto. Por eso mismo no quería usarla. Estuve observando el Kendô femenino y Kuna ganó a dos chicas y perdió contra tres – de hecho, creo que la tercera no era una chica. Y acabó la cuarta hora.

¿Te vienes a almorzar?- me preguntó Kuna con su obento en la mano rodeada de sus amigas, que no parecían tener mucha ilusión en estar conmigo.

Ja, ja, no, es que un chico entre chicas… mejor me voy con mis amigos, ¿vale?

Vale.- respondió, y se fue con ellas. Pude escuchar de fondo la conversación que tenían mientras se iban de la clase.

¿¡Cómo se te ocurre!?- le preguntó una chica medio susurrando mientras me miraba de reojo.- Vale que seáis amigos, pero esas heridas no son de caerse…

Seguro que se ha vuelto a pelear.- apuntilló otra, también mirándome. Yo ni me inmuté, esperando a que Kuna hiciera lo mismo.

…- extrañado de no oírla hablar, la miré.- No es cierto. Él no se pelea. Tiene sus razones por estar tan herido. Es que es muy patoso.

Pero esa herida del brazo…

Se cayó por las escaleras, nada más.

Mientras lo explicaba sonreía. Yo también sonreí, aunque no me vio. Le agradecí mentalmente que no desvelara mis problemas familiares. Entonces, salieron de la clase. Yo me levanté del asiento con el obento en la mano y me dirigí a un amigo extranjero que era bastante ignorado por todos.

Edorad.- le llamé.- ¿Vienes a comer el obento conmigo?

Anda.- se levantó medio dormido del pupitre.- ¿Cómo que hoy has venido?

… He estado desde el principio de la clase.

¿Sí? Es que he estado durmiendo todo el rato.- creo que ya no me sorprendía de tanto escucharlo.- Gehen, man. Creo que se me ha olvidado la mochila.

¿Crees?

Nun… qué le vamos a hacer. Ala, a dormir un rato más.- y pareció estar dispuesto, por lo que me sentí un poco ignorado.

Por lo menos, sal a dormir afuera mientras yo como.

Es que también se me ha olvidado el mittagessen…

Mira, no sé lo que significa eso pero ya estás moviendo el culo. Vamos, vamos.

Significa almuerzo.

Que te digo que me da igual. Sal fuera. Venga.

El chico se despertó del país de los sueños al notar que le estaba tratando como un perro. Si es que en realidad lo era, parecía un perro de lo vago que era. Era fácil imaginárselo con la lengua fuera dejando caer babas sobre el pupitre. Se levantó a duras penas y, si no fuera porque le iba dando golpecitos en la espalda para que caminara, se habría caído al suelo y dormido en el pasillo mismo. Creo que era por lo dormilón que era por lo que la gente no se daba cuenta de su existencia, y eso que vino hace cosa de medio año.

Salimos al exterior, a mi lugar favorito: la terraza. Siempre estaba desierta y nunca venía nadie y, además, corría el viento y se estaba tranquilo. Edorad comió un par de bocados de mi obento –exactamente la mitad de mi arroz y tres salchichas de pulpo- y se apoyó en mis piernas volviéndose a dormir. Algunas veces le envidiaba por todo el tiempo libre que tenía y todo el rato que dormía y, siempre que le veía cerrar los ojos y acomodarse, sacaba un espejito pequeño del bolsillo y comprobaba si el maquillaje para quitar mis ojeras seguía en su sitio.

Edorad.- le llamé.- ¡Edorad!

Mnia… ¿qué pasa ahora…?

Me siento mal cuando duermes.

Ah, es verdad… que tú tienes insomnio…

Exactamente.- no es precisamente eso, pero que pensara lo que quiera.- ¿Por qué tú te duermes todo el rato? ¿Por la noche puedes descansar?

… Más bien, para mí, la noche es el dia y el día la noche.

Ya veo. Qué suerte.

¿Por qué?

Pues no lo sé. Supongo que será porque por la noche se está tranquilo.

Hum… oye.

¿Qué?

¿Y cómo puedes vivir en paz con esas ojeras? Aunque te pongas maquillaje se te notan.

Ah, ya… ¿vivir en paz?

¡Sí, es un pecado no poder dormir bien en esa cama tan amplia y blanda que tienes!

… Se me olvidaba que has venido a invadir mi cama varias veces.

Es que mi colchón está duro y mis sábanas se salen.

Eso será porque te mueves mucho.

Pero si no duermo.

No quita el hecho que estés sentado encima en algún momento, ¿no?

Sí, cuando leo revistas.

Ya me imagino de qué tipo.

De cerveza.

¿¡Existen revistas así!?

En Alemania, sí.

Es mentira.

Claro.

Algo cotidiano en mi vida era suspirar siempre que no sabía qué decir o qué hacer. Algunas veces me sentía realmente estúpido hablando con este chico.

Acabó la hora del almuerzo y volvimos a clase. Extrañamente, sólo se durmió en los últimos diez minutos. Hoy era viernes, por lo que acabábamos al mediodía. Edorad se fue por su camino a pasos de zombi y mientras, yo esperé en la puerta de la salida a Kuna, que volvía a estar con sus amigas, que volvían a mirarme mal y yo volvía a ignorarlas.

Hola.- les saludé.

Ho-Hola…- me respondieron sin mucho entusiasmo.

¿Venís con nosotros? –les preguntó Kuna a mi sorpresa.

N-No, tenemos que ir a…- pusieron cualquier excusa que se les pasó por la cabeza.

Lástima. Bueno, nos vemos el Lunes.- y se fueron.

Esperé unos segundos viéndolas marchar para hablar con ella.

No les caigo bien.- le informé sin apartar la vista de aquellas chicas.

¿Eh? Bueno… quizás les pareces un poco extraño, pero te aseguro que lentamente te van aceptando.

Pues no lo parece.- y di la vuelta en dirección al camino que debíamos seguir. Kuna se dio prisa en alcanzarme.

¿Vas a volver a tu casa?

Pues claro. Es mi hogar, después de todo.

A eso no se le puede llamar hogar.

¿Puedes parar de ser tan negativa?

No es cuestión de ser negativa o no. – pausó, pensando.- ¡Podrías quedarte a dormir a casa de tu amigo!

¿De Edorad? Olvídalo.

¿Por qué?

Haría tanto estruendo por la noche leyendo revistas de cerveza que no podría dormir a gusto…

¿Existen esas revistas?

En Alemania, sí.

Mentira.

Claro.

Después de una larga conversación sin importancia llegamos a la estación. Ella se bajó dos paradas antes que la mía y yo bajé después. Llegué a casa en 5 minutos que había desde la estación hasta allí y al ver que la puerta estaba abierta, me di cuenta de que mi madre estaba dentro. Suerte que mi padre no llegaba hasta la noche, porque sino tendría que seguir aquél ritual que consistía en respirar hondo antes de hacer girar el pomo.

Ya he llegado, mamá.

Hola, Rei.- me saludó desde la cocina sin gritar mucho.- Por fin vas al Instituto, ¿ya era hora, no?

Bueno, es que…

Da igual. Sube a tu habitación preparando las cosas para mañana.

¿Mañana Sábado?

Sí, ¿no te acuerdas de que nos vamos a casa del jefe de tu padre porque quiere presentárnoslo?

Yo… a mí nadie me dijo nada.

Pues se nos debe de haber olvidado. El caso es que su jefe vive cerca de Ikebukuro y nos pilla lejos, así que te tendrás que coger algo para almorzar de mientras estamos en el coche de tu padre.

Pero mamá… yo no…

¿Tú no, qué?

Yo no quiero ir, mamá.

Observé viéndole de espaldas como dejaba el cuchillo encima del mármol y dejaba de cortar la comida. De repente, me entró un escalofrío que recorrió toda mi columna vertebral. Cuando mi madre se enfadaba me aterraba el ambiente pesado que nos rodeaba. No podía creer que tuviera miedo de mi propia madre. Ella se giró lentamente y caminó hacia mí con el entrecejo fruncido. No pude evitar apartarme de ella unos pasos.

Es lo que ha dicho tu padre…- dijo con ira.- ¡Y lo que dice tu padre en esta casa es ley, ¿entendido?!

Ma…- no me di cuenta que me había puesto a llorar del terror que llegaba a sentir en aquella situación.- Mamá…

¡¡Déjate de "mamá" ni ese tipo de tonterías!! ¡Tú haces lo que se te diga en esta casa, y me da igual que no quieras ir, porque mañana vas a salir de esta casa al mismo tiempo que nosotros a conocer al jefe del trabajo de tu padre! ¡¡Y es muy importante que no nos dejes en ridículo como sueles hacer!! ¡Y tápate esos hematomas de los brazos, que queda feísimo!

Pe… Pero mamá…- comencé a llorar desconsoladamente.- Estas heridas me las hicisteis vo…

No me dio tiempo a terminar la frase. En ese momento, habría deseado quedarme con Kuna un rato más hasta que mi madre se fuera a comprar y a encerrarme en mi habitación. La mano de mi madre se había clavado en mi mejilla como los pinchos de una doncella de hierro, haciéndome sangrar los labios y la lengua de habérmela mordido. De nuevo, otra herida que esconder.

¡¡Si te pegamos es porque no nos haces nunca caso!! ¡¡Déjate de hacerte la víctima, ¿me has oído?!! ¡¡Y ahora sube a tu cuarto y prepárate para mañana!! ¡¡Rápido!!

¡S-Sí…!

Deseaba no haberlo dicho.

Deseaba no haber venido.

Deseaba no habérmela encontrado.

Deseaba no haberla hecho enfadar.

Deseaba no haber nacido en el seno de esta familia…

Eso deseaba mientras subía rápidamente las escaleras tropezándome con algún que otro escalón pero evitando mi caída cogiéndome a la barra. Entré rápido en mi habitación y cerré la puerta con pistillo antes de dejarme caer delante de ésta. Encogí mi cuerpo y abracé mis piernas, aterrado por lo que acababa de ocurrir. Algunas veces mi madre podía llegar a ser más aterradora que mi padre, pero nunca más que los dos juntos. Ahora sí que podía llorar en silencio.

Cuando acabé de desahogarme enfrente de la puerta, después de veinte minutos exactos, decidí arrastrarme lentamente hasta llegar a encima de mi escritorio y coger mi móvil. Llamé al primer número que encontré, aunque sólo había dos.

- Edorad…- susurré.- Déjame ir a dormir a tu casa esta noche…


	3. Welcome to despair

Capítulo 3: Welcome to despair.

Entonces, ¿eso es lo que te pasa?- me preguntó Edorad ordenando las revistas de sus estanterías. Yo asentí.

No quiero que se lo digas a nadie…

No pidas imposibles. Algún día la gente se acabará enterando, ¿o sino cómo me he enterado yo?

Pero es diferente…

Yo sólo te digo que esto no lo puedes mantener en silencio toda la vida.

…

Cerré los ojos y encogí las piernas dentro de la cama. Miré el reloj digital encima de su escritorio. Eran las nueve y cuarto de la noche y seguramente papá ya debería de haber llegado a casa y se habrían dado cuenta de mi ausencia. Pero me daba igual. Aparte de pegarme, no podían hacerme nada más. Aunque eso sí, debía obedecerles e ir mañana a casa de su jefe, ya que allí no podrían hacerme nada.

Edorad me pasó una revista y la comencé a hojear, curioso.

Esto es…- dije sorprendido.

¿Ves como si existen?

¿Las revistas de cerveza? ¡Pero si tú dijiste al final que era una broma!

Era para seguirte el juego.

Aunque no entiendo nada…

Claro. Está en alemán.

Seguimos hojeando revistas por una hora más y finalmente me dormí, aunque Edorad siguió despierto.

Ah…

Hacía tiempo que no dormía así de bien. Y podía ser la primera vez en cinco años que soñara con algo que no fueran pesadillas.

O quizás no…

¡¡Ugh!!- exclamé. Eran las dos de la madrugada y tenía todo el cuerpo sudado. Estaba asustado y había saltado de la cama. ¿Qué era "aquello" que había visto?

¿Has tenido una pesadilla?- preguntó Edorad abriendo una lata de refresco.

Si-Sigues despierto…

Te dije que por la noche estoy despierto y por la mañana, duermo.

Ah, sí…

¿Y bien?

No… nada… estoy bien… sólo era una pesadilla tonta y ya está…

¿Seguro? Dicen que si le cuentas a alguien una pesadilla te traerá buena suerte.

No…

"Esta pesadilla no le traería buena suerte a nadie".

18 de Agosto. Sábado.

Amaneció temprano. Yo hacía una media hora que estaba despierto, puesto que después de levantarme en mitad de la noche conseguí volver a dormirme. Hoy era sábado, así que no teníamos que ir al Instituto. Desayuné en casa de Edorad con un típico desayuno alemán, aunque bastante parecido al japonés. Luego, cogí mi ropa y el pijama y después de agradecerle su hospitalidad por una noche, me dirigí temeroso a mi casa.

Bu… Buenos días…- dije entrando con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido por si aún dormían al abrir la puerta.

Buenos días, hijo.- me saludó mi padre desde el comedor, leyendo un periódico.- ¿Dónde has estado esta noche?

En… En casa de un amigo…

Vaya. A la próxima nos avisas.- "Uf, parece que hoy se han levantado de buen humor".

Sí, eso haré. Lo siento.

¿Preparaste ayer tus cosas?- me preguntó mi madre entrando y sentándose al lado de mi padre.

M-Más o menos…

¿Recuerdas la discusión que tuvimos ayer, no?

¿Qué discusión?- preguntó mi padre haciendo que mi corazón se encogiera por los nervios mezclados con el miedo.

Oh, es que Reikazu ayer se negó a venir hoy con nosotros. No sé qué le habrá pasado por la cabeza.

Vaya… ¿y eso, Rei?

No, por…- miré al suelo y dejé caer una gota de sudor.- Porque hoy es sábado y quería dormir.

Ya dormirás mañana, hoy te vienes con nosotros. Es obligatorio. Y no me hagas enfadar allí, ¿de acuerdo?- exclamó con un poco de enfado en sus palabras mientras dejaba el periódico sobre la mesa.

Sí, papá.

Les hice una reverencia y subí a mi habitación a preparar las cosas para hoy, ya que había mentido al decirle que sí a mi madre. Até la mochila preparada con el móvil las llaves, el aparato de música y el almuerzo y la dejé en la cama. Yo me senté en mi silla y dando vueltas me acerqué a la mesa. Faltaban aún quince minutos para irnos y no había nada que hacer. De repente, escuché el molesto ruido que hacía mi cajón más lleno al darle y lo abrí para ver qué porquerías tenía dentro. Lápices, colores, cromos, cartas, otros materiales y una libreta. Hojeé la libreta. Parecía ser mi diario personal de cuando era pequeño. La letra era grande y mal hecha y había dibujos infantiles de colores pintados por mí en las esquinas, además de estar escrita en hiragana.

22 de Agosto. Hoy es mi cumpleaños, y ya tengo diez. Mamá me ha dicho que ya soy mayor porque el diez tiene dos números. En mi cumple, ha venido un amigo de papá y he jugado con su hija. Se llama Kuna y es muy guapa.

Vaya… reí. Así que dentro de cuatro días hará siete años que Kuna y yo nos conocemos. Recordaba que en esa época mis padres aún se llevaban bien y yo mantenía mi buena relación con ellos y con la familia. Los años pasan muy deprisa…

El día seguía con una larga lista de regalos –la mayoría juguetes- que me habían regalado mis amigos y mis parientes. Me sentía nostálgico leyendo todo eso. Fui pasando las páginas leyendo algunas notas que había escrito y estaba todo lleno hasta el mismo 22 de Agosto pero de hace cinco años. Luego, había un par de hojas arrancadas y lo demás en blanco. Cogí el primer bolígrafo que tenía a mano y comencé a escribir.

18 de Agosto. Sábado.

Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que escribí, 5 años exactamente. Mi vida ha cambiado a sobremanera y puedo asegurar de que ya no soy el niño inocentón y feliz que era antaño. Ahora he madurado y ya sé lo que significa sufrir en la vida. No he salido con ninguna chica durante estos largos últimos años y la verdad, tampoco me he interesado por ninguna. Mi gran lista de amigos se ha reducido a dos: Kuna y Edorad, un chico alemán de mi clase. Los demás son tan sólo compañeros con los que hablo raramente.

Antes me lo pasaba bien con mi familia y mis amigos. Ahora no me llevo bien con la familia y el único tema que sale de mi boca cuando hablo con Kuna es sobre mis problemas personales, y con Edorad, todo lo posible para evitar la cruda realidad.

No me gusta decirlo (ni tampoco escribirlo) pero lo cierto es que sufro un caso común de maltrato doméstico por parte de mamá y papá. Se llevan mal desde hace años, pero no se divorcian por puro interés. Así que el que sufre las consecuencias soy yo, su hijo, a base de golpes y palos.

No he vuelto a celebrar mi cumpleaños desde entonces y creo que el de dentro de cuatro días será un día normal, como cada año. Posiblemente, Kuna me sorprenda con un regalo de los suyos en el Instituto y a Edorad se le habrá olvidado.

En fin, el caso es que, tras descubrir este diario personal que abandoné en mi sucio cajón hace tiempo creo que soy capaz de desahogar mi ira y contar mis penas escribiéndolo aquí y no molestando a mis amigos.

Whispers zero.

Cerré el diario y lo volví a meter en el cajón, asegurándome que por casualidad mi madre no lo encontrara cuando hiciera la limpieza. Era gracioso ver como había firmado – "Whispers zero"- pero es que, simplemente, no me apetecía escribir los kanjis de mi nombre. "Zero" provenía del significado inglés de mi nombre y el "whispers" provenía de mi usual costumbre de suspirar ante algo que no me satisfacía o, al contrario, del cual me sentía satisfecho.

El grito de mi madre llamándome para ir abajo con todo preparado me despertó de entre los sueños e hizo que me levantara rápidamente de la silla antes de que se impacientara y fuera aún peor. Bajé y salimos rápidamente de la casa, dirigiéndonos a la estación. Nos subimos al primer tren que pasó, que daba la casualidad que era el mismo que necesitábamos coger, y nos apoderamos de tres asientos seguidos al lado de la ventana.

Reikazu, aprovecha ahora para almorzar.- me ordenó mi madre amablemente.

Vale.- y saqué el bocadillo de la mochila.- ¿Y dónde vive tu jefe, papá?

Hay bastante rato. Hemos tenido suerte de encontrar asientos.

Querido, tienes la corbata mal puesta.

Ah, gracias por avisarme.- suspiró fuertemente mientras se ataba la corbata.- Uff, estoy muy nervioso.

Tranquilo, Reikujin, estoy segura de que si te ha invitado a su casa es porque tiene algo preparado para ti. Un ascenso, lo más probable.

Me sorprendió el hecho de que mi madre le llamara por el nombre a mi padre, ya que siempre había sonreído falsamente llamándolo "querido". Éramos una familia cero, se podría decir, porque incluso mi madre tenía el kanji de "rei" en su nombre – Reika. Había oído rumores de mi fallecido abuelo de que al principio tenía un hermano, pero que murió de un accidente de tráfico un mes después de que yo naciera, y se llamaba Reita. Era como si yo le hubiera traído la mala suerte y lo hubiera matado.

Al pensar esas cosas me tembló el cuerpo, y decidí pasar del tema comiéndome el bocadillo rápidamente.

Pasó una hora y media y por fin llegamos a nuestro destino; bajamos del tren y nos dirigimos a la dirección que papá tenía apuntada en un papel. Picamos al timbre y nos abrieron la puerta al instante, su mujer. Ella nos dirigió al salón, donde se encontraba el jefe de mi padre leyendo un libro de Edgar Alan Poe, ¿quizás para hacerse el interesante?

Hombre, hombre, Usuakari-san.- dijo felizmente el hombre, de tez morena y un poco rechoncho, dándole el aspecto de un onigiri o de una castaña.- No se quede ahí parado, tome asiento, por favor.

Con su permiso.- y papá le obedeció.

Ah…- el hombre se acomodó en el sofá.- Hacía tiempo que no hablaba con un empleado de este modo, ¿sabes, Usuakari? Y la última vez que lo hice fue con un hombre que más tarde se mudó a Kyoto…

Papá le prestaba atención pero sin mucho interés en lo que le contaba. Se pusieron a hablar primero sobre las cervezas que se tomaban juntos hace tiempo –aunque más bien hablaba el jefe y mi padre le escuchaba-, y luego llegó el momento de presentarnos el uno al otro.

Ay, qué maleducado soy.- rió el jefe.- He comenzado a hablar sin ni siquiera haber presentado a mi esposa. Ella es Tatsura, mi querida y amada esposa.

Encantada.- respondió sonriente.

El gusto es mío.- dijo mi padre con respeto.- Ella es mi… - No irá a decir "querida y amada", por favor.- Esposa. Se llama Reika. Reika, el jefe Tanigawa.

Es un placer conocerle.- hizo una reverencia.

Y él es…- me miró seriamente y luego volvió a sonreír.- Mi hijo, Reikazu. Salúdale, Rei.

Mu-Mucho gusto.- bajé la cabeza a modo de reverencia.

¡Oh, qué mayor estás ya! ¡Recuerdo que tu padre me hablaba mucho de ti cuando nos íbamos a tomar cervezas juntos, pero no imaginé que ya serías tan mayor! ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿15? ¿O tal vez 16?

Diecisiete, señor.

¡Y qué educado es, madre mía! Aunque deberías cuidarte de meterte en peleas, pillín, que tus heridas no pasan desapercibidas, ¿eh? ¡Jua, ja, ja!

Je, je…

Se produjo un silencio tenso, que más tarde la esposa del jefe interrumpió ofreciéndonos algo de beber. Mis padres rechazaron la oferta amablemente, pero ella insistió tanto que finalmente aceptaron. A mí no me ofrecieron nada.

Llegó el momento de irnos. Había estado callado toda la mañana, pero el jefe solía mencionar bastantes veces lo de mis heridas y mis padres cada vez estaban más nerviosos. De camino a casa, estuvimos totalmente callados y yo me puse el aparato de música para evitar aquél incómodo silencio que, aunque me gustaba, cuando se trataba de mis padres prefería ignorarlo.

Cuando llegamos a casa me dispuse para subir a mi habitación a dejar las cosas, pero una voz se interpuso.

Rei…- dijo mi padre.

¿S-Sí?- dije dirigiéndome a él.

¿¡Cuántas veces… Cuántas veces te he dicho que te escondieras las heridas!?

Y de nuevo, la misma bofetada de ayer, pero con más fuerza. Mientras gritaba con odio e ira a los cuatro vientos el hecho de que el hombre podría haber sospechado que me pegaban, me azotaba primero con su zapatilla y después con su cinturón. Mi madre le quería detener por si venía el asistente social y encontraba más marcas en mi rostro, pero no lo consiguió. Entre sollozos intenté que parara, pero tampoco lo conseguí.

Finalmente, acabé enfrente del espejo del baño mirándome las nuevas heridas con las que aún me tenía que familiarizar.

Bienvenidas a la desesperación.- dije sonriendo de amargura.

La brisa soplando, cayendo al vacío… aquél oscuro paisaje sólo podía ser un largo pozo en el que me ahogaría. Alargué la mano pero no alcancé la luna que ante mí estaba. Cuando caí al fondo, descubrí que no era agua lo que me rodeaba, sino sangre. Era roja y me recorría todo el cuerpo. Al verla, mis pupilas se movieron rápidamente creando ante mí una sangrienta imagen.

Cuando me desperté, lo único que recordaba era los llantos de mi madre suplicándome que les dejara vivir. Me tapé la cara con la camiseta y me encogí de rodillas. Esa noche tampoco pude dormir.


	4. Parecido a mí

Capítulo 4: Parecido a mí.

19 de Agosto. Domingo.

Cuando oí la puerta cerrarse y asegurarme de que no había nadie en casa, me levanté de la cama y me vestí. Papá había salido a jugar al golf con su jefe y quizás luego a tomar una cerveza, y mamá había salido a una reunión de antiguos estudiantes. Me puse una camisa blanca de ayer y los pantalones negros que primero encontré y bajé a prepararme el desayuno. Por si un caso, busqué el botiquín de primeros auxilios, pero esta vez mamá no se lo había llevado. Fui al servicio a desinfectarme de nuevo las heridas de la cara y a maquillarme para ocultar las ojeras y ahora también un morado en mi frente. Con suerte, no se me había hinchado el ojo y los cortes del labio se estaban curando rápidamente. Mientras estaba en el baño, alguien llamó al teléfono.

¿Sí?- dije cogiendo el aparato lo más rápido que pude.

Hola, ¿está Reikazu-kun?

Soy yo, ¿quién es usted?- era una voz de mujer, pero no era Kuna.

Soy Tanigawa Tatsura, la esposa del jefe de tu padre.

¡A-Ah, Tanigawa-san!- me sorprendí, ¿por qué me había llamado?

Llámame Tatsura por favor.

T-Tatsura…

Me preguntaba si esta mañana podría pasar a saludarte a casa, ya que estoy sola y no tengo nada que hacer. Ya de paso, te preparo la comida.

N-No se moleste…

Vamos, ¿quedamos así, de acuerdo? Ahora mismo salgo de casa para allá, ¡Adiós!

Y colgó sin darme tiempo a decirle nada. Suspiré, ¿de qué querría hablarme esa mujer? No tenía ni idea. Estuve mirando la tele durante una hora y de forma puntual, sonó el timbre. Fui a abrir. Era ella, aunque casi no la reconocía porque ayer estaba menos arreglada. Se había alisado su pelo castaño y pintado los labios de rosa pálido.

¿Puedo pasar?- dijo sonriente.

C-Claro, claro.

La hice pasar y le di asiento en el comedor.

¿Quiere tomar algo?

No, muchas gracias. Acabo de almorzar.

D-De acuerdo…

Siéntate a mi lado. Quiero hablar contigo.

Sí…- me senté.- ¿Y… qué pasa…?

¿Te has vuelto a pelear, por lo que veo, no?- me cogió de la barbilla y me fue mirando los morados y las nuevas heridas.- ¿Fue ayer?

Ah, bueno, yo… me caí por las escaleras…

Vaya, así que no es porque seas un macarra, sino porque eres torpe.

Me avergüenza… que lo diga de esa forma.

¿Tenías diecisiete, no?

Sí.

¿Esos ojos amarillentos son de lentillas?

No, mi abuelo los tenía así.

¿Tienes algún hermano?

Me…- dudé en decirlo.- Me han dicho que tuve uno, pero se murió un mes después de que yo naciera.

Vaya… debe de ser triste no conocer a tu hermano.

No exageremos. Básicamente por lo que no le conocí, no siento nada.

¿Y hay alguna foto de él?

No. Quizás, pero no la he visto.

Y dime… ¿tienes novia?

¿¡Q-Q-Q-Qué!?- exclamé avergonzado.

¿No tienes?

¡¡P-P-Pues claro que no!!

Vaya… es extraño que un chico de diecisiete años no tenga novia.

No lo es…

¿Y has tenido alguna?

¡¡No!!

Más extraño aún.

Me estuvo preguntando ese tipo de cosas durante cinco minutos más, aproximadamente. Me sentía incómodo. Parecía que hubiera venido sólo para saber más de mí.

Reikazu-kun…- dijo de repente poniéndose seria.

¿S-Sí?

¿Por qué tienes como costumbre suspirar?

¿Eh?

Todo el rato que he estado hablando contigo, has estado suspirando como si estuvieras nervioso o cansado.

N-No… es que… bueno, no sé…

Ya veo.- esta vez suspiró ella.- ¿Y entonces por qué tienes como costumbre mentir?

Abrí bien los ojos y alcé las cejas.

¿Perdón?

Sé que no has mentido en toda esta conversación menos por un momento…

A-Ah… lo de mi hermano es verdad, pero…

No. Lo de tu hermano me lo creo.- me miró fijamente con esos ojos negros brillantes.- ¿Estás seguro de que esas heridas son de haberte caído por las escaleras?

… A-A-Ah… yo… bueno… sí…

¿Por qué me vuelves a mentir?- se levantó del sofá.- Es bastante extraño que de un día para el otro tengas tantas heridas, y más extraño aún que te hagas esas heridas tan grandes cayéndote por unas simples escaleras con las que como mucho puedes hacerte un pequeño rasguño o dos.- me miró.- Sé de sobra que te las han hecho tus padres.

Me estiré en la cama, agotado. Suspiré del cansancio y puse detrás de mi nuca las manos. Miraba al techo y escuchaba el sonido que hacen las agujas del reloj al girar. "Tic, tac". Mirando al techo me ponía cada vez más nervioso, así que me giré abrazando la almohada. "Tic, tac, tic, tac". Tuve que esconder mis oídos debajo del cojín para no oír ese molesto ruido. "Tic, tac, tic, tac, tic, tac"

"Tic… tac… tic… tac…"

"Tic……….tac………."

Sé de sobra que te las han hecho tus padres.

¿…Cómo?

Cuando mi marido dijo lo de que tus heridas se notaban, ellos te comenzaron a mirar mal y tú te sentías tenso. Por eso rompí el hielo ofreciendo algo para beber.

Tatsura… - fruncí el ceño.- No se meta en mis asuntos.- desvié la mirada.

Me voy a entrometer todo lo que quiera, ¿me has entendido? No pienso dejar a un niño solo frente a los latigazos de cinturón que te dan tus padres.

¿¡Cómo sabe usted eso…!?

Fíjate en tu pecho.- me miré el pecho que se me asomaba al tener la camisa medio desabrochada.- Ésas no son marcas de alguien que se ha caído por las escaleras.

Luego tan sólo me preparó la comida y se fue en silencio. Pero cuando cruzó la puerta de salida, sonrió y me dijo "hay veces que este tipo de casos acaban mucho más mal de lo que tú te crees".

"Tic… tac… tic… tac… tic…tac…tic, tac, tic, tac"

El reloj ya no se me hacía tan pesado, así que me quité el cojín de los oídos y me levanté de la cama para ir a comer, aunque fuera pronto. Me senté enfrente de la comida ya preparada, en la mesa, y la miré fijamente sin haber cogido el tenedor. No pensaba en la comida, pensaba en otra cosa. Tenía miedo. Lo que dijo Tatsura, de que las cosas podrían empeorar, me asustó. No sé por qué pensé que mis padres me acabarían matando de un día para el otro a base de los golpes. No quería morir. Y menos en sus manos. Agarré el cuchillo que se encontraba al lado del plato y lo cogí por la hoja fuertemente, haciéndome sangrar aunque no quisiera. Estaba nervioso, ¿qué debería hacer? Abrí el puño y lo encontré ensangrentado. Al momento, recordé mi sueño…

Y volvió a sonar el teléfono.

¡Rei!- dijo felizmente Kuna a través del hilo telefónico.

Hola, Kuna, ¿qué pasa?- le respondí mirando el cuchillo ahora rojo por mi sangre.

¿Quieres ir a dar una vuelta hoy?

¿Una vuelta?

¡Sí, puedes invitar a tu amigo el alemán, si quieres!

Bueno… ¿a qué hora?

¿Qué tal a las cinco?

Todavía falta un rato.

¿Lo prefieres antes?

No, ya está bien así.

Muy bien, quedamos a las cinco enfrente de la estación, ¿de acuerdo?

Vale.

Y oye, oye, ¿cómo fue ayer en la reunión con el jefe de tu padre?

… Ya te lo explicaré esta tarde.

Ah… de acuerdo… ¡En fin, ya nos veremos!

Adiós, Kuna.

Y colgué. Ya no estaba tan indeciso, tan nervioso. Lavé el cuchillo en la cocina e inconscientemente, me lo guardé en el bolsillo de mis pantalones, suficientemente grande como para esconderlo por completo. Di unos golpecitos asegurándome de que allí estaba aunque lo acabara de meter y comencé a comer.

Llegaron las cinco y me dirigí a la estación. Kuna había llamado a Edorad por su cuenta sabiendo que a mí se me olvidaría, pero me extrañó ver a alguien más.

Hola…- dije acercándome a ellos observando aquella cuarta persona.

¡Has llegado a la hora!- exclamó Kuna felizmente.

Sí.- Edorad se dio cuenta de mi curiosidad.

Ah, he traído a mi primo.- dijo presentándomelo, aunque me extrañó oírlo ya que no se parecían en nada.- Es mitad chino mitad alemán.

Ah, bueno, encantado.- dije alzando la mano para que me la estrechase.

… Encantado.

Me sorprendí. Aunque respondió a mi saludo, parecía un chico muy seco. Y eso que era de nuestra edad, según Edorad. Era muy alto, con la piel blanca y fina, los ojos rasgados y negros y el pelo sedoso tapándole toda la frente. Seguro que debía tener mucho éxito. Si lo comparaba con Edorad… un tipo rubio de ojos azules, también alto, aunque más tonto que un pez borracho, resultaba increíble que fueran parientes.

¿Y… cómo te llamas?- le pregunté después de soltarle la mano.

Lu Luan.

Am… hum… ¿"Rû Ruan" está bien?

Si no puedes pronunciarlo mejor…

Lo… Lo siento.- suspiré.

No importa. Se queda en Rû.

Muy bien.

Durante todo el rato que estuvimos paseando hasta quedarnos quietos en un parque cercano, Rû no sonrió y apenas habló en ningún momento. Intenté integrarme en la conversación de Edorad y Kuna a la vez que quería que él también se integrara, pero no lo conseguí. De repente, vi unos cortes en su cuello.

Eso…- dije casi sin darme cuenta.- ¿cómo te has hecho eso?

¿El qué?- le señalé la herida.- Ah, esto. Bueno… fue en un accidente.

Ya veo, ¿qué te pasó?

… Nada…

Ya…

Y volvió a girar la mirada ignorándome de nuevo. Kuna rompió el hielo proponiendo parar en alguna heladería a tomar algo. Aceptamos. Cuando llegamos, pedimos lo que queríamos – Kuna pidió una copa de fresa y plátano, Edorad un batido de chocolate, yo tres bolas de diferentes sabores y Rû no pidió nada- y luego nos quedamos callados esperando a que nos trajeran el pedido.

Voy al baño un momentito, ¿vale?- dijo Kuna levantándose de la silla.

Yo también iré…- susurró Rû.

Vale, pero daos prisa.- respondió Edorad.- Si te traen la copa de helado me la comeré yo, Kazoku.

Ni se te ocurra.- le amenazó ella.

Edorad me miraba divertido hasta que se apoyó en la mesa como si quisiera dormir, pero extrañamente no lo hizo. Me comenzó a hablar.

Rei.

¿Hum?

¿Has visto las heridas de Lu, no?

Sí… ¿qué pasa con eso?

¿Te gustaría que a ti te preguntaran por las heridas de tu cara?

Bueno… me lo han preguntado ya varias veces.

¿Pero te gusta?

Me… Me siento incómodo.- pausé.- Creo que sé adonde quieres llegar. Lo siento.

No te disculpes ante mí, pero tampoco ante él. Lu ya lo ha superado.

¿Te molesta si pregunto qué le pasó?

Te lo puedo explicar si me prometes que nunca se lo dirás a él. Es capaz de matarme.

Hecho.- él se incorporó en la silla.

Bueno… antes Lu era un chico muy tranquilo y amable, siempre sonreía y desprendía un aire agradable…

¿Qué dices? ¿En serio? Quién lo diría…

El caso es que hace dos años hubo un incidente en su casa.

¿Qué le pasó?

Él vivía en China aún, y en china hay muchos crímenes graves. Por eso al llegar a casa y ver a sus padres muertos en el suelo…- se quedó callado. Yo me lo miré detenidamente. Es posible que fuera inexpresivo por aquél trauma del pasado.- La policía logró capturar al asesino y el juez decidió dejarlo suelto por falta de pruebas. Por eso Lu se derrumbó. No salía de casa durante todo el día, no comía nada ni bebía nada… estaba esquelético y pálido como un muerto, parecía que iba a morirse de un momento a otro. Vivió en esa casa sólo durante más de un año hasta que me conoció a mí, que fui de viaje a China con mis padres, y logramos sacarlo de allí. La verdad es que ahora pienso que fue un gran error sacarle precisamente aquél día. Porque cuando salimos a la calle… él se lo encontró.

Edorad parecía sufrir mientras lo explicaba, pero estaba demasiado asombrado por aquella terrible historia como para hacerle callar ahora. Escuché detenidamente.

Se lo encontró…- prosiguió.- al asesino de sus padres. Al momento, saltó encima de él y le quitó el cuchillo clavándoselo en el brazo y la pierna innumerables veces. Mientras, lloraba. Después de aquél accidente, el juez decidió hospitalizar al asesino de sus padres a la vez que lo mantenían en constante vigilancia y a Lu lo metieron en un corrector de menores durante otro año más. Hasta que lo sacaron y le pagaron lo necesario para vivir, y se vino a Japón a vivir con nosotros.

Así que si es así de frío es por…

Sí. Las heridas que le viste en el cuello fue de cuando atacó al asesino, ya que el otro también se defendió. Si un día te fijas bien, le verás heridas en las muñecas también.

…- no sabía qué decir. Ese chico lo había pasado peor que yo.

Es cierto.- dijo ya más tranquilo.- Ahora que lo pienso, se parece mucho a ti.

¿Cómo?- ¿Me estará leyendo el pensamiento?- ¿En qué?

Sí, por ejemplo… él tenía dos hermanas: una mayor y otra menor. A las dos las abandonaron, ya sabes, por lo que en China sólo pueden tener un hijo y si es varón mejor. Su hermana menor nació por error.

¿Él… Él también?

Es que me acabo de acordar que una vez que dijiste que tenías un hermano mayor que murió más tarde de que tú nacieras, ¿no es así?

Sí…

Al momento, llegaron los dos del baño, primero Rû y luego Kuna. Después de que se fueran Edorad y Rû, Kuna y yo seguimos el mismo camino para llegar a casa. Mientras, le expliqué lo que pasó en la reunión con el jefe. Ella volvió a llorar.


	5. Konsilium

Capítulo 5: Konsilium.

20 de Agosto. Lunes.

De nuevo, día de Instituto. A pesar de que mis padres habían dormido en casa como era normal, esta noche volvieron los dos tan cansados que se metieron en la cama sin molestarse en hacer ruido. Por esa razón pude dormir bien en mi casa después de mucho tiempo. Me levanté temprano y me fui a mi hora, ya preparado. Fui caminando lentamente con tranquilidad hasta al Instituto y en la entrada me encontré a Kuna.

Hola.- le saludé.

Buenos días.- me dijo ella.

¿Qué te pasa? Te veo decaída.

Ah, no es nada. Es que hoy he dormido mal.

¿Y eso?

No lo sé. Tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza.

Vaya. Pues yo hoy he dormido perfectamente.

¿Sí? Me alegro.- sonrió.

… Y oye… ¿ya estás mejor por lo de ayer, no?

… Creo que eso te lo tendría que preguntar yo. ¿Cómo andan tus heridas?

Ya no tengo cortes en el labio y el morado de la cabeza ya no me duele.

¿Y las marcas del cinturón?

Psé.

Ya veo.- sonó el timbre.

Entremos.

Sí.

Llegamos a clase de los primeros y nos sentamos en nuestros respectivos pupitres. Fueron llegando el resto poco a poco, aunque la mayoría se iba a hablar con sus amigos o salía al pasillo mientras esperábamos al profesor llegar. Cuando éste vino, todo el mundo entró y le saludó. Dejó sus libros encima de la mesa y con su usual parsimonia comenzó a hablar.

Euh… bueno, es un poco repentino, pero… ha llegado un alumno nuevo.- Toda la clase comenzó a murmurar y susurrar cosas; los chicos hacían apuestas de si sería una chica o no, y si lo era, si sería guapa, extranjera u otra cosa. Kuna y yo nos miramos el uno al otro, y luego automáticamente desviamos la mirada hacia Edorad, que tenía la cabeza en el pupitre con los ojos cerrados, pero no dormido. Al sentirse observado, se "despertó".

Ah, sí. Desde hacía años no venía a la escuela, así que le dije que se apuntara en ésta.- apuntilló mirándonos de reojo.

Sí, como era de esperar, allí estaba Rû. Al ser guapo de éstos que solían ser muy populares, cumpliendo mis expectativas, hizo a las chicas exclamar al verle. Yo me sentí levemente incómodo al darme cuenta de que me miraba. Se presentó delante de toda la clase y el profesor de dio asiento al lado de Kuna, en un pupitre vacío.

Ho-Hola de nuevo, Lu-kun.- dijo Kuna con buena pronunciación.- Si tienes alguna duda me preguntas.

¿Tú estabas ayer, verdad…?- preguntó sin demasiado interés.

S-Sí, soy Kazoku Kuna, me alegra verte de nuevo.

… Lo siento, no soy bueno recordando nombres.

Ja, ja, no pasa nada.- de repente, Rû se giró hacia mí.

¿Y tú…?

Ah, yo soy Usuakari Rei… también estaba ay---

Te recuerdo. Eres el cotilla que preguntó por mis heridas.

Ah… je, je… sí, bueno…

Es un placer volver a verte.

Sí…

¿No sería esta incomodidad fruto del habernos conocido hace poco? No sé, yo recuerdo que al conocer a Edorad no me sentía tan mal… quizás es porque él es más despreocupado y no tan frío como este chico… Que por cierto, resultó ser bastante listo. En las siguientes horas de clases el profesor le preguntó unas cuantas veces por ser el nuevo y respondió todas bien, le sacó a la pizarra e hizo las operaciones bien, y en inglés tradujo el texto que le mandaron perfectamente bien. La verdad, sentí un poco de envidia, pero sin exagerar.

Y así llegó la hora del recreo.

Lu-kun, ¿te vienes con nosotros a comer?- le preguntó Kuna amigablemente.

Por qué no.

Nos dirigimos, como solíamos hacer, a la terraza. Edorad comía un bocadillo, Rû, wan-tun frito y Kuna y yo, un obento. Acabamos de comer rápido y comenzamos a hablar de nuestras cosas.

Por cierto, Rei, ¿viste ayer la televisión?- me preguntó Kuna.

No, ¿por qué?

¿No? ¡Madre mía! Ayer en cuando encendí el televisor vi el programa de músicos, ¿y a que no sabes quién era el invitado de esta vez?

¿Quién?

¡Itsuki!

¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Itsuki!? ¿¡Itsuki de Bergerac!?

¡Sí, sí, y estaba guapísimo!

¡Dios mío, lo que me he perdido! ¡Argh, me maldigo!

¡Ja, ja! –me miró fijamente.- Hacía tiempo que no te escuchaba reír así…

¿Eh? Será porque hace tiempo que no veo ese programa.

Sí, será eso.- sonrió.- ¿Y a vosotros? ¿Qué grupo os gusta más?

¿A mí?- preguntó Edorad, extrañado.- Rammstein.

Uff, pensaba que ibas a decir Tokio Hotel…- suspiré.

¿¡Cómo!? ¿¡Me tomas por emo o qué!?

Ya está, ya pasó.

¿Y a ti, Lu-kun?

No me gusta la música.

Pero algún grupo te tiene que gustar, ¿verdad?

Antes… Inferno Requiem y Hollow.

¡Los conozco! Son grupos chinos muy famosos. Aunque a mí no me gusta el metal.

Pero ya no.

¿Por qué?

Me interesan otras cosas.

¿Cómo qué?

…

Vale, no lo expliques si no quieres.

En realidad, no me interesa mucho más que lo que me pueda pasar mañana.

… Eso no está bien, deberías distraerte un poco más de la realidad, porque entonces estarás siempre triste.

No estoy triste.

¿Entonces por qué no sonríes nunca? – Edorad desvió la mirada hacia Rû, para ver qué respondía.

… No te incumbe.

Estuvimos callados por un rato más hasta que sonó el timbre que anunciaba que las clases iban a comenzar. El día terminó rápidamente y yo me despedí de Kuna, porque ella se iba por otro camino a casa de una amiga. En el tren me encontré a Rû.

Hola.- le dije, sentándome a su lado.- ¿Dónde vives tú?

En Kantô…

¡Yo también! ¿Volvemos juntos?

Ya estamos volviendo juntos.

Es… Es cierto, perdona.

No te disculpes.- me miró de reojo, un milagro, ya que en todo el rato había estado mirando al frente.- ¿Quieres venir a mi casa?

¿En- En serio? ¿Me estás invitando de verdad?

¿Tanto te extraña?

Ah, no, bueno… me resulta un poco extraño…

Tranquilo, no soy de "ésos".

¡No me refería a eso, por Dios! Es que tienes que reconocer que eres bastante frío y serio… por eso no pensé que me tendrías tanta confianza para invitarme al segundo día de conocerme.

¿Frío y serio?- soltó una pequeña risilla ahogada.- Digamos que me gustaría darte un consejo. Y no te lo quiero dar en el tren.

Ya-Ya veo…

Bajamos en nuestra parada y le seguí hacia dónde me llevaba. Ahora que lo recuerdo, Edorad me dijo que vivía con ellos, pero no verle a él me extrañaba. Llegamos. Era una casa de alquiler, un poco sucia y parecía que iba a caerse de un momento a otro. Abrió la puerta con una llave oxidada y tuvo que hacer fuerza para que se abriera del todo y luego lo mismo al cerrarla.

Pasa.

Con permiso.

No hay nadie.

¿No vives con Edorad?

¿Te lo ha dicho él?

No… lo suponía…- mentí. Quería que no supiera que Edorad me lo había explicado todo sobre él.

Antes sí que vivía con él, pero odio deberle cosas a los demás. Así que me puse a trabajar y alquilé esta casa. Es un poco vieja y húmeda, pero vivo bien.

Ya veo.- me guió hasta su habitación.

Deja tu maleta encima de la cama.

¿No decías que no te gustaba la música?

No me gusta, ¿por qué lo dices?

Tienes una guitarra española ahí.

Ah, ya, bueno, me la compré hace tiempo y no la quiero tirar.

Ya veo.

¿Puedes parar de decir "ya veo"? Me molesta.

Perdón…

Me senté en la cama porque no había mucho sitio más donde sentarse y observé como iba recogiendo las cosas que desordenaban la habitación.

¿No tenías ningún consejo que darme?

Sí.

¿No me lo dices?

Sí, ahora.- se sentó a mi lado en la cama y miró al suelo.- ¿…Verdad que Edorad te lo contó todo?

Me miró fijamente a los ojos, como pocas veces había hecho, y observó mi mirada, estudiándola, esperando a ver mi reacción, a escuchar mi respuesta.

Todo lo que me dijo a continuación me produjo un huracán de pensamientos, ideas y discusiones en mi mente. Entonces recordé el sueño que tuve noches antes.

"Play"

Nos encontramos a mitad del colegio y compartimos cien años de amor. Bajo el suave vuelo de los pétalos de la flor de cerezo. Quería encontrarme contigo y huir, tocar el sol, las altas colinas y los rincones del parque; nuestras sombras, que permanecen incluso ahora, iguales.

**Tú y yo, y la estación de la flor de cerezo, bailamos, empujados por el viento, guardando en mi corazón un futuro que aún puedo ver y miramos al cielo de color melocotón.**

Se escuchaba una canción a todo volumen desde el exterior de casa de Rû. Por suerte, la canción no era muy ruidosa, así que apenas podía molestar a los vecinos. Estaba seguro de que provenía de su casa, y no me equivocaba. Sin embargo, esa canción yo ya la había escuchado antes y era una mujer la que la cantaba. La voz que esta vez se escuchaba era la suya y la guitarra española la tocaba él.

Decidí no escuchar más y volver a casa que, por cierto, no estaba muy lejos.


	6. Shabby

Capítulo 6: Shabby.

¿…Verdad que Edorad te lo contó todo?

Al principio pensé que debía ocultarlo a toda costa, y no sé por qué, pero lo hice. Sentía que si le revelaba todo, se enfadaría conmigo y Edorad, y no le quería meter en el asunto. Además, puedo entender sus problemas, ya que a mí me pondría furioso si descubro que alguien ha explicado mi situación familiar de esta manera. Más que enfadarme, me moriría de vergüenza.

Sin embargo, también me enfadaría si me mentían.

Sí…- afirmé.

Ya veo. Lo sabía.

Pero no te enfades con él… se le veía muy preocupado por ti mientras me lo explicaba.

No me enfadaré con nadie. Es normal. Edorad siempre tienes buenas intenciones. Y eso es lo que odio de él.

¿Lo odias?

No sólo a él, también a la chica esa que siempre se viene con vosotros, Kuna, creo que se llama y a todas las demás personas buenas que lo único que hacen es preocuparse por los demás en lugar de a ellos mismos.- me miró fijamente.- Pero a ti no te odio.

¿Cómo?

Porque eres como yo.- sonrió, aunque no de forma sincera, pues podía ver algo de maldad en su mirada.

¿Soy… cómo tú?

Así es. Has sufrido y sigues sufriendo, no hay nadie que te quiera ayudar de verdad. Ya ves, una chica a la que le cuentas todo pero no hace nada para impedirlo y un amigo que directamente pasa del tema. Yo también estaba como tú al principio, confuso, asustado y sin saber qué hacer.- hizo una pausa, y abrió bien los ojos después.- La verdad es que… me sentí completamente inútil al no haber matado a aquél asesino. Se fue al Hospital, pero sólo con heridas superficiales. Yo era un niño y no tenía la fuerza física ni psicológica suficiente como para matarle. Y aún me sigo arrepintiendo por no haberle matado. Si iba a acabar igualmente en un correccional, ¿qué más me daba acabar con su vida? Y además, creo recordar que me dijeron que seguía suelto…- me miró.- y te juro que como me lo vuelva a encontrar, lo mataré.

Tragué saliva.

¿Rû…? Pero tú… no podrías hacerlo…

…Cierto, en ese momento no podía hacerlo. Sin embargo, ahora mismo me siento como si mi vida siguiera para matar a aquel infeliz. ¿Te imaginas? Una corriente de sangre por mis manos, el cadáver tirado frente a mí… aunque claro, no le mataría así sin más, me gustaría torturarle un poco. Y últimamente no dejo de pensar en otra cosa, ¿qué haré? ¿Le colgaría del techo y le pondría velas en los pies? ¿Le quitaría los ojos y lo ataría en la cama durante un año, dándole de comer y beber lo suficiente, para que se acabe arrancando la lengua a mordiscos y acabe con el cuerpo podrido, esquelético, frío y que ya no conservara el color original? Te juro que le haría todas esas cosas. Total, en cuanto lo matara, yo ya podría morir en paz, así que me daría igual que me enviaran a la cárcel o incluso a la silla eléctrica o la cámara de gas.

***

Sonó el despertador. Hace un par de horas me había estirado en la cama y, temiendo dormirme y no despertarme pronto, había puesto el despertador. Y efectivamente, me había dormido. Sin embargo, no había dormido bien. Odiaba esa sensación de tener un mismo sueño día sí y día también, como si finalmente se fuera a hacer realidad.

Y, como esperaba, ese anochecer volví a soñar con lo mismo.

Notaba como mi cuerpo se hundía en el agua e intentaba nadar hacia el exterior, pero no lo conseguía. Mis piernas eran agarradas por las burbujas que parecía que quisieran que me ahogara en la profundidad. La luz del sol cada vez estaba más lejos de mi alcance, y me sumergí tanto en aquél oscuro océano, que acabé por no ver nada: sólo oscuridad. Abrí lentamente los ojos. No llevaba mis ropas, tenía la piel completamente blanca y los ojos grisáceos, el pelo se me movía de un lado al otro, y extrañamente, podía respirar bajo el agua, dejando escapar unas pocas burbujitas de mi garganta.

¿Donde estoy? – pregunté, pero nadie me respondió. Mi voz sonaba extraña, como si un pitido interfiriera cuando hablaba y escuchaba el eco de mis palabras resonar en la nada.- ¿Hay alguien ahi? – volví a preguntar con la esperanza de que a la primera vez no me habían escuchado, pero no tuve suerte.

Y entonces, cuando pregunté la segunda pregunta, se comenzó a escuchar una canción.

Today I have a story to tell  
you about your -tell me too-  
Sustain yourself (to) disdain  
myself and so -I hate you-  
Compensates are crawling to  
your skin and under attitude.

Era la voz de una niña pequeña, pero no sabía de dónde provenía. Me dirigí hacia ningún lugar –tampoco puedo describirlo, pues no había nada- pero corrí y corrí hasta llegar a ver una luz. Cada vez escuchaba de más cerca la voz, y la canción seguía.

I know why you hate me,  
how to DIS me, disrespecting me  
Shabby that's my name, you gave me a name,  
well thank you now I'm free  
Now I'm gonna lick'em and then I will stick'em,  
bitching itching after all now  
All I do is just to kiss him.

En realidad, a mí nunca se me había dado bien el inglés, sin embargo, el ritmo en sí, hacía que los pelos de la espalda se me pusieran de punta y me entraran escalofríos.

Finalmente, llegué a donde estaba la luz. Alargué el brazo y la toqué, me adentré en ella y desaparecí en aquella oscuridad.

Abrí lentamente los ojos. Ahora estaba en una habitación de suelo de racholas blancas y negras, con sábanas rojas en las paredes, aunque si me fijaba bien, eran cortinas. En el centro de la habitación había una mesita plateada, redonda y pequeña, sostenida por un único pie, con una taza de café encima. Sentada, había la niña que estaba cantando antes, con otra taza de café en la mano. Me miró. Tenía el pelo largo y rosado hasta el suelo, los ojos grandes y también rosados. Me sonreía. Estaba vestida con un elegante traje de la edad media francesa y unos grandes zapatos de plataforma, negros, como los de una muñeca de porcelana.

Yo ahora iba vestido de blanco, todo blanco, con los pantalones anchos y una chaqueta larga, con zapatos, a excepción, negros y un cinturón también negro. Mis uñas estaban pintadas de negro y mis ojos también.

¿Quién… eres tú?- ahora mi voz ya no tenía aquel molesto pitido.

¿No lo has oído?- me preguntó.

¿Oír? ¿El qué?

Mi nombre.

¿Cómo que no? ¿No has oído mi canción?

Ah… sí, pero…

"Shabby, that's my name; you gave me a name, well thank you, now I'm free".

Shabby.

Exacto. Me llamo Shabby. Encantada.

Pero no me refería a tu nombre, sino a qué haces tú aquí.

Eso te debería preguntar yo, ¿qué haces tú aquí?

No… No lo sé.

Entonces yo tampoco.

¿Te estás burlando de mí?

No. Sólo te digo que deberías saber quién soy yo.

Si no me lo dices, no lo sabré.

Eres idiota.

Tú aún más.

No, si tú eres idiota, yo también lo soy, pero al mismo nivel.

¿Cómo? No te entiendo.

Reikazu…- dejó la taza de café encima de la mesa.- Yo soy tú.

¿Eh?

Te digo que yo soy tú y tú eres tú.

No quiero comenzar a hablar de tonterías.

No son tonterías.- me señaló la otra taza de café.- ¿Por qué no te sientas y hablamos más cómodamente?- le hice caso.

¿Qué lugar es éste?- pregunté tomando el primer sorbo.

Tu mente, tu interior.

¿Mi interior es una casa en medio del mar?

Si es lo que quieres, sí.

Ahm.- no entendía lo que me decía, por lo que dejé pasar el tema.- ¿Y quién eres tú en realidad? Quiero decir, sé que eres Shabby, que eres yo, ¿pero qué hago yo hablando conmigo mismo?

A veces hay momentos en que la gente necesita pensar las cosas, y el mejor momento es cuando se va a dormir. Quizá es por la tranquilidad y el poder escuchar a tu voz interior.

Y tú eres esa voz.

Así es, ¿has visto Pinocho?

¿El muñeco de madera? Sí.

Pues yo sería Pepito Grillo, tu conciencia.

Hola, Pepito.

Y tú eres una de esas personas que suelen escuchar a todas horas esa voz interior de la que te hablo. Ya nos hemos visto más de una vez, pero tú apenas lo recuerdas. Siempre recuerdas la parte de este sueño que más te marcó.

¿Y cuál es?

¿Seguro que quieres verla?

Sí.

Siempre me respondes eso y luego lo pasas mal.

No recuerdo haberte preguntado esto antes.

Lo que te digo. En fin, si quieres verla…- hizo un rápido movimiento de dedos en la nada.- sólo véala.

De aquel rápido movimiento de dedos que hizo, apareció una especie de espacio que se abría lentamente como los dientes de un humano y, al otro lado, se podía observar otro lugar.

No apartes la mirada.- me ordenó.

Y no lo hice. Era imposible apartar la mirada. Era ella, Shabby, con una especie de lanza, espada, o cualquier arma de una luz increíble, con la que mataba a un montón de sombras de su alrededor. Las sombras gritaban y acababan por deshacerse en la nada, convertidas en pequeños papelitos negros que parecían chamuscarse en una chimenea encendida.

No sé por qué, pero mis lágrimas saltaron. Ni siquiera conocía a aquellas personas que estaban siendo asesinadas, de hecho no se podían llamar personas –pues eran sólo monigotes- pero sentía que aquello que estaba haciendo Shabby estaba mal.

Basta…- sollocé.- ¡Basta, basta, para ya!

No me da la gana.

No… Shabby, no mates a más…

¿"Shabby"? ¿Por qué crees tú ahora que soy yo?

¿Eh? Pero sí que eres t---

Y volví a mirar al espacio.

Te dije que no apartaras la mirada.

Ahora no era Shabby la que mataba, sino yo, con la ropa blanca con salpicaduras de sangre, y en lugar de matar a aquellas sombras a quienes mataba eran…

¡¡Ugh!!

Me levanté rápido de la cama y fui corriendo hacia el lavabo. Tenía unas ganas enormes de vomitar. Unas náuseas asquerosas que no me aguantaba ni yo. No podía mantenerme en pie, me sudaba todo el cuerpo. Por primera vez, había recordado todo el sueño.

Me apoyé en el váter e intenté levantarme poco a poco, para no marearme del todo. Me toqué la cabeza. Me dolía horrores. Suspiré. Estaba cansado, pero no me apetecía dormir de nuevo.

De repente, sonó mi móvil.

Será Kuna, como siempre.- pensé para mis adentros, y me dirigí a mi habitación a cogerlo.- ¿"Anónimo"?- cliqué.- ¿Sí?

Hola, Reikazu.- su voz me sonaba.- ¿Cómo has dormido hoy?

… A-Ah… Sha…

Shabby, ¿recuerdas mi nombre?

P-Pero qué… tú en realidad… ¿existes o qué…?

No, no existo. De hecho, nadie ha llamado a tu móvil. Sólo te lo estás imaginando tú.

Uh…- me pellizqué el brazo, pero ni clavándome las uñas dejaba de escuchar su tenebrosa voz.- Qué…

No te esfuerces. Hasta que no escuches lo que quieres escuchar, lo que quieres que yo te diga, esta alucinación tuya no acabará.

No… te dije que lo pararas ya…

Idiota. Eso te lo dije yo a ti.

No… te lo dije yo a ti, cuando les estabas matan…

¡Basta!

Su voz se clavaba como un martillo en mi cabeza.

¡Basta, basta, para ya!

No me da la gana.- le contesté fríamente.

No… Reikazu, no mates más…

¿Reikazu?

Reikazu…- susurré para mí mismo.- ¿Cómo puede ser posible…?

La mente de los humanos es un caso.- rió.- Es por eso que la gente comete errores, porque no se aclaran las ideas. Como te está pasando a ti.

Uh…

Intenté en vano finalizar la llamada, apagar el móvil, e incluso lo tiré al suelo y lo pisoteé para dejar de escuchar su horrible voz. Pero ni roto, ni con el mecanismo fuera del aparato, ni rompiendo la tarjeta o la batería, Shabby se callaba.

Reikazu…- me dijo. Noté como al pronunciar mi nombre soltaba unas risillas de fondo.- Reikazu…

¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Qué quieres de mí!?

¿Sabes lo que son… los sueños premonitorios?


	7. Forget my tears, my fear Lord

Capítulo 7: Forget my tears, my fear lord.

21 de Agosto. Martes.

No tenía ganas de ir al Instituto, pero fui, porque mis padres habían vuelto a casa después de un par de días en los que estaban siempre fuera y volvían a la noche. Ahora mamá se quedaría a trabajar en casa y papá volvería a la tarde, y no me apetecía verles de nuevo. Mientras sonaba el despertador fui abriendo los ojos lentamente y pude levantarme del todo al cabo de unos minutos.

Me dolía el estómago y la cabeza. Me dirigí al baño a lavarme la cara y cuando me vi en el espejo observé que ya no tenía las marcas de cinturón en el pecho ni en la espalda, los cortes de mi labio estaban curados y los moratones de mi cara y brazos ya no se notaban apenas. Por una parte, me alegró el día ese pequeño detalle. Luego volví a la habitación y preparé la ropa, aunque ya la había usado de otros días, pero aún estaba limpia. Cuando me puse los pantalones, noté algo extraño en el bolsillo. Metí la mano y la saqué enseguida.

¡Tch!- me quejé. Me había hecho un corte en un dedo.- ¿El cuchillo seguía en el bolsillo? Que loco.

Lo miré detenidamente y luego me miré la otra mano. La herida que me hice el día que guardé el cuchillo en el bolsillo ya había cicatrizado, no me había dado cuenta. En todo caso, para no bajar abajo con el cuchillo, decidí guardarlo en el cajón donde también guardaba el diario, entre las páginas de éste. Cuando estuve preparado con la maleta y todo, bajé abajo.

Me voy al Instituto.- dije lo más rápido posible para no mirarles a la cara.

Espera, Rei.- me dijo mamá saliendo de la cocina.- ¿Qué has hecho durante estos dos días?

Ah… nada… bueno… quedar con los amigos y eso.

¿Seguro? ¿No has hecho nada malo?

N-No… seguro.

Ah, bien.- se volvió a girar.- Es que los chicos de tu edad suelen tener la mente muy espesa.

Sí… ya, bueno, me voy.

A la tarde vendrá tu padre, recíbele como es debido.

Sssí… ¡me voy!

Hasta luego.

Qué pesadez, por Dios. Odio cuando mi madre me va diciendo todo a última hora. Bueno, tampoco tenía mucho tiempo para hablar conmigo. De vez en cuando, cuando le hablaba, comenzaba a pensar que quizá ella tuviera algo bueno en el fondo que podría sacarse a la superficie, pero cuando estaba solo recordaba lo que sufría por su culpa y negaba lo antes pensado. Oí el timbre del primer aviso de los Institutos, así que aligeré el paso.

¡Rei!- exclamó felizmente Kuna desde el pupitre de Edorad, donde estaba él estirado. Yo entré en clase.

Buenos días.- le dije, y ellos me respondieron al unísono. Observé a Rû apoyado en la pared cerca del pupitre con los ojos cerrados.- Buenos días.

…Buenas.- y se limitó a desviar la vista y mirarme de reojo de vez en cuando. Preferí no recordar la última conversación que tuvimos.

¿Estás bien? Te veo muy cansado.- me dijo Kuna mirándome a los ojos.

¿Ah, sí?

Se te notan las ojeras, ¿no has podido dormir bien?

Bueno…- dudé.- E-Estas ojeras las tengo desde hace tiempo… hoy se me ha olvidado tapármelas…

Ya veo.- respondió satisfecha y se dirigió a su pupitre al ver a la profesora entrar en clase.

Yo también me dirigí a mi sitio. La profesora no la habíamos visto nunca antes, por lo que los demás comenzaron a murmurar sobre ella. A mí me sonaba un poco su cara.

Buenos días a todos.- saludó y nosotros respondimos.- Mi nombre es Tanigawa Tatsura. El profesor Kagiwara se ha dado de baja durante unos días a causa de estar enfermo, así que yo le sustituiré. Por favor, ayudadme y no me hagáis el trabajo más difícil aún, ¿de acuerdo?- y sonrió.

Cuando sonreía era inconfundible: era Tatsura-san de verdad. Hacía tiempo que no la veía desde el día que vino a visitarme a casa. Bajé la mirada. Ella descubrió por sí misma que sufría golpes por parte de mis padres y no sabía de lo que sería capaz de hablarme delante de todos. No, ella nunca haría eso. Me fijé en ella de nuevo. Estaba escribiendo los ejercicios que teníamos que hacer en la pizarra mientras todo el mundo tomaba apuntes. Cuando acabó de escribir la mayoría ya había comenzado el primer ejercicio. Yo, sin embargo, no me había dado ni cuenta de que tenía que trabajar y comencé a hacerlo de inmediato, pero ella se me acercó antes de que pudiera escribir palabra alguna.

Veo que no eres muy espabilado en clase, ¿no?- me dijo con tono amable.

Ta-Tatsura-san…

¿Cómo estás, Reikazu?

Ah…- volteé disimuladamente la mirada y vi a Kuna que me observa.- Bien…

¿Seguro?

Sí…

¿No te ha pasado nada?

Hn… No…

Me alegro.- sonrió.

¿Q-Qué hace trabajando aquí, Tatsura-san?

Te dije que me llamaras Tatsura, pero ahora soy tu profesora, por lo que me tendrás que llamar profesora Tanigawa, ¿entendido?- me miró con ojos desconfiados.

Claro, claro.

Bueno, es que quería comenzar a trabajar y hacer uso de la carrera que estudié tiempo atrás y como me ofrecieron trabajo de sustituta en este Instituto acepté.

Ya veo…

Ha sido toda una sorpresa que estudies en este Instituto y más que seas de la clase de la que me encargo.

Ya…

Vuelves a suspirar mientras hablas.- me dijo en tono serio.- Espero que dejes esa mala manía tuya.

Lo intentaré.

Hazlo. Parece que estés triste o incluso depresivo. En fin, ves haciendo los ejercicios que veo que no has hecho nada.

Sí, profesora Tanigawa.

Se fue hacia el centro de la clase mientras miraba cómo iban trabajando los demás alumnos y yo volví a mirar a Kuna de reojo. Ella seguía observándome seriamente y tuve que ofrecerle una leve sonrisa para que no se preocupara ni pensara en nada. Ella me devolvió otra igual y siguió trabajando.

Y rompiendo la promesa que le había hecho a Tatsura-san, suspiré de nuevo.

¿Qué… relación tienes con la nueva profesora?- me preguntó Kuna dejando su obento en el suelo, a la hora de almorzar.

Nin… Ninguna.

¡Mentira podrida!- exclamó Edorad comiéndose una patata.- Ésa es la mujer del jefe de tu padre, ¿a que sí?

Bueno, sí.

¡Toma ya, he acertado!

Idiota.

¿La mujer del jefe de tu padre…?- y Kuna volvió a bajar la mirada.- Pero parece que la conoces de más…

Bueno, vino a visitarme a casa. Eso es todo.

Ya.

¿Qué te ocurre, Kazoku?- preguntó irónicamente Rû apareciendo por las escaleras que llevaban a la terraza con las manos en los bolsillos.

Lu-kun.- dijo ella al verle, dejándole un sitio donde sentarse.

¿Qué te ocurre?- volvió a preguntar, sonriente pero con una mirada seria.

Ah, a mí… nada.

¡Mentira podrida!- exclamó por segunda vez Edorad. Yo le clavé la mano en la nuca.

Cállate, idiota.

¿Seguro que no te pasa nada? Porque pareces triste.- insistió el moreno con una sonrisa de zorro.

¡He dicho que no me pasa nada! ¡Y se acabó!

…- parecía que Rû se estaba divirtiendo haciendo enfadar a Kuna, así que no pudo contenerse de decirlo.- ¿…Celos?

Kuna se quedó callada por un momento y me miró de reojo. Yo no sabía de qué hablaban, al menos, no quería saberlo. ¿Kuna celosa de Tatsura-san por mí? Rû cada día estaba más loco, en serio. Sin embargo, Kuna decidió no contestar y simplemente se levantó del suelo alejándose de nosotros con el obento entre las manos. Yo la miré de lejos, como bajaba las escaleras. Luego, cuando desapareció de nuestra vista, confirmé que Rû no se iba a parar ahí.

Una niña tonta, ya ves.- y me miró. Yo no pude evitar hacer una mueca rara.

¿Tonta…?- pregunté levemente enojado.

¿Qué pasa? ¿Te vas a enfadar? ¿No me digas que a ti también te gusta?

…- pausé.- A mí no me gusta Kuna.

Lo suponía. Era obvio, una chica tan feliz y alegre como ella con un amargado con depresión como tú no pegan demasiado.- no supe qué responderle, al fin y al cabo, no le faltaba razón. Él suspiró al ver que no respondía y se levantó del sitio.- En fin. Voy a… "disculparme" como "amigo" que soy.

Noté el tono de su voz, algo en lo que no me gustaba fijarme demasiado cuando alguien me hablaba, más bien por una mala costumbre que tengo desde pequeño. Rû desapareció por las escaleras y Edorad y yo nos quedamos solos en la terraza. Edorad miraba también las escaleras, callado y sorprendido a la vez, y desvió su mirada hacia mí.

Lo siento…- me dijo.

¿Por qué? Tú no has hecho nada.- le aclaré.

Sigue siendo mi primo. Pero aún no logro comprenderle.

Ah, bueno, pero no pasa nada, ya me he acostumbrado a su forma de ser.

Ya… pero…- bajó la mirada.- Sobre lo de Kuna…

¿Kuna? ¿Qué pasa con ella?

Sinceramente… no creo que esté equivocado.

¿Tú también?

No sé, no la miras como a una amiga.

No sé qué concepto de amiga tienes tú. Es mi mejor amiga y la conozco desde pequeños, ¿cómo va a gustarme?

Bueno, a ver, Kazoku tampoco es lo que se dice una chica fácil… qué se lleve bien contigo debe de ser por algo.

¡Porque somos amigos desde pequeños te digo, y se acaba la conversación!

Edorad calló y bebió el poco zumo que le quedaba. Nos quedamos callados durante unos segundos, pero conseguimos volver a hablar con normalidad cambiando de tema. Al poco rato, sonó el timbre de vuelta a clases.

Ya estaba empezando a oscurecer. Ese día me había tocado turno de limpieza y había salido más tarde de lo normal del Instituto. Sin embargo, Kuna me estaba esperando a la salida, como siempre.

¿Kuna?

Hola, Rei.

¿Qué haces aquí? Es muy tarde.

Te estaba esperando.

¿Por qué?

Quería hablar contigo.

Ya veo.- comenzamos a caminar. Ella bajó la barbilla, no alcanzaba a verle los ojos. Me sentí incómodo en ese silencio.- ¿Y bien? ¿De qué querías hablarme?

Oh, ah, sí. Perdón por lo de esta mañana. Fui muy maleducada y me porté mal.

Ah, no te preocupes. Es normal que te enfadaras.- ella sonrió, satisfecha con mi respuesta.- ¿Y de qué hablaste con Rû?

¿Eh…? Ah, no… de… de nada. Tan sólo se disculpó por su forma de hablar, pero…

¿Pero?

Ah… pe-pero nada, ya está. Fui muy cabezota y no le quise escuchar.

Bah, no pasa nada. En parte, se lo merece.

…Um.

Llegamos a la estación y de allí a casa. La acompañé durante todo el camino y nos paramos enfrente de la puerta de su casa.

Gracias por acompañarme, Rei.

No es nada. Bueno, nos vemos mañana.

¡Espera!- me cogió del brazo al ver que estaba dispuesto a irme.

¿Qué pasa? Hoy estás un poco extraña.

Ah, um… es… es que… - desvió la mirada.- Bueno… Rei… ¿recuerdas cuando éramos pequeños?

¿Eh? Sí…

Cuando tú y yo nos conocimos…

Sí, fue cuando te mudaste al lado de mi casa.

Sí.- cerró los ojos.- Fue cuando me mudé. Tus padres y los míos se hicieron muy amigos.

En ese entonces todos nos llevábamos bien. No nos vimos por un tiempo y luego viniste a mi cumpleaños, donde comenzamos a hacernos amigos.

Sí. Lo recuerdo yo también. Eran unos tiempos geniales.

Sí. Pero, ¿qué pasa con eso ahora?

Bueno… nunca imaginé que estaríamos juntos por tanto tiempo.

¿No? Yo tampoco en realidad, sólo eras una amiga más.

"Una amiga más"…

Ah, no te ofendas. Es que yo jugaba con muchas niñas. Ya ves ahora, eres mi única amiga, las demás opinan que soy demasiado aburrido.- reí tontamente.

Claro.- me sonrió.- Para mí tan sólo eras un amigo, aunque yo no solía juntarme con chicos en esa época.

Sí, es verdad, siempre estabas con tu padre.

… Ya. Bueno, eras sólo un amigo antes.

¿Y no lo sigo siendo?

… Uh…

Kuna no respondió y miró al suelo. La noté un poco colorada.

Estás roja, ¿te encuentras bien?

Eres un tonto, Rei.

¿Cómo?

No te das cuenta, estúpido.

¿De qué hablas?

Todos se han dado cuenta menos tú. Antes eras sólo un amigo, pero ahora eres más que eso. Pero por lo que le dijiste a Edorad, es imposible que yo… siendo tu mejor amiga, que yo…

…Ku-Kuna… No puede ser que tú…

¿¡Es que hace falta decírtelo todo!? ¿¡Hace falta que te sonría día tras día, que te espere siempre al salir del Instituto aunque tengas turno de limpieza, de que me preocupe por ti y te aconseje y que me tenga que encargar de que siempre sonrías por muy triste que estés para que te des cuenta de que te quiero!?

Kuna rompió a llorar. No podía ser cierto. ¿Cómo podía ser tan idiota? Mi mejor amiga, enamorada de mí… me había parecido una estupidez como una casa, pero ahora que veo que es cierto… no sé que pensar.

Quise agarrarla de los hombros para decirle algo y que dejara de llorar, pero no sabía qué decirle. Al momento, elevó la mirada y me miró con las cejas curvadas hacia abajo. Parecía triste y no me extrañaba. Se había enamorado del idiota más grande de este mundo. Ella podía aspirar a más. Era guapa, alegre y lista, no sé por qué me había elegido a mí. Tan sólo me limité a repetir su nombre.

Kuna…---

Kuna elevó sus brazos y me abrazó por el cuello, poniendo sus pies en puntillas y acercando sus labios a los míos. Cerró los ojos, lo sé porque yo los tenía abiertos. Estaba sorprendido, no sabía qué decir. Ése era mi primer beso. Y nunca antes me había gustado ninguna chica. No sabía cómo actuar, qué decirle. No sabía si apartarla o abrazarla. No sabía si aceptarla o rechazarla. Era mi mejor amiga y no quería estropear nuestra amistad, pero tampoco quería herirla.

No sabía nada. Ni si estaba respirando en ese momento, no lo sabía.

Perdona.- me dijo al apartarse rápidamente de mí.- Perdona por haberte chillado y besado de repente. Perdóname.

…No pasa nada.

Je, je.- rió flojito.- Para ti "nunca pasa nada". Eso puede ser bueno o malo.- suspiró.- Perdona por habértelo hecho pasar tan mal y hacerte estar en esta situación tan incómoda. Haz como si esto no hubiera pasado, olvídalo.


	8. Lu's Lullaby

Capítulo 8: Lu's Lullaby.

No pude cerrar los ojos esa noche.

No podía olvidar las palabras de Lu-kun.

Ni tampoco podía aceptar el hecho de que por fin me había declarado a Rei.

¿Qué pasaría con nosotros ahora? ¿Seguiríamos siendo amigos?

Yo creo que no.

Cuando Lu-kun vino detrás de mí a la hora de almorzar sentí una gran tensión entre nosotros dos. Sabía que este chico tenía las ideas claras, era muy racional y lo había pasado mal años atrás. Lo sabía. Él me lo explicó.

Usuakari Reikazu acabará como yo.- me dijo con una gran sonrisa, señalándose el pecho con el dedo pulgar.- ¿Te desagrada la idea?- No respondí.- Ya veo que sí, ¿te parezco complicado, verdad? Tengo una personalidad única, siempre hago lo que quiero hacer y odio que se entrometan en mi camino. La verdad, lo admito, me gusta ver sufrir a la gente, ¿hay algo malo en eso?

No es bueno… hacer sufrir a la gente…

¿Quién te ha dicho eso?- me quedé callada, pues no entendía la pregunta.- ¿Quién te ha dicho que hacer reír a la gente está bien y hacerla sufrir está mal?

Y-Yo misma… lo sé.

No es cierto, lo has ido viendo a las demás personas.

N-No…

Dime, Kuna.- me llamó por el nombre.- ¿Qué crees que pasará si le dices lo que sientes a Usuakari?

… No comprendo…

¿Cómo? Sé ve de lejos que te gusta, qué estupidez.

…- Era cierto.- Creo… que seguiríamos tal y como estamos, olvidando lo que le diría.

Yo creo que no.

¿Eh?

Más bien creo que no volveríais a ser los amiguitos que erais antes, porque uno de vosotros, es decir, tú, no sentiría lo mismo por el otro. Sentirías algo más.

Pero eso se puede arreglar para bien y para mal.- cada vez sentía más rabia por lo que me decía, por lo que decidí dejar de tartamudear.- No todo el mundo actuaría si fueras tú.

Tonterías.

¿No será que estás celoso, Lu-kun?

…- me miró y sonrió.- Sí.

Pensaba que me tomaba el pelo. Y, en parte, así era. Si estaba celoso… siendo una persona normal… lo negaría con ira. Pero entonces recordé que ese chico no era del todo normal.

Sí que estoy celoso.- prosiguió, y bajó dos escalones hacia mí.- Estoy celosísimo.- me cogió la barbilla con dos dedos y me miró a los ojos.- No te puedes imaginar cuánto.

…Uh…- empecé a sudar sudor frío.

Pero no te equivoques. No estoy celoso de él. Sino de ti.

¿D-De mí…?

No me alejes a Reikazu. No lo alejes de mí. Él estará para siempre conmigo. No se alejará nunca del destino que sufrí yo.

¿Des…Destino?

El destino que sufrí yo.

¿Qué destino… sufriste?- me hacía daño, cada vez me apretaba más fuerte.

No lo alejes de mí. No lo alejes de mí. No lo alejes de mí. No lo alejes de mí. No lo alejes de mí. No lo alejes de mí. No lo alejes de mí. No lo alejes de mí. No lo alejes de mí. No lo alejes de mí. No lo alejes de mí. No lo alejes de mí. No lo alejes de mí. No lo alejes de mí. No lo alejes de mí. No lo alejes de mí. No lo alejes de mí. No lo alejes de mí. No lo alejes de mí.

¡Uh…Uaah…! ¡Basta, por favor, para! ¡Para, Lu-kun!

Shhht.- me puso el dedo en los labios.- Cállate. Nos podrías escuchar.

Ba-Basta…

Así me gusta. Flojito. Y no me interrumpas cuando hablo.

¿In…Interrumpir…?

Te he dicho ya ¿… que no lo alejes de mí?

¿Por qué…? ¿Rei… te gusta…?

…Je.- rió y abrió cada vez más los ojos.- Me gusta. Me gusta mucho. Se parece a mí. Se parece a mí antes de matar. Se me parece… ¡mucho…!

¿¡A-Antes de matar…!?

¡Maté al asesino de mis padres, a ese desgraciado!- me soltó de la barbilla. Pareció relajarse.- Ah… me sentí tan bien. La sensación de clavarle el cuchillo en la garganta… de torturarle hasta el último minuto… era una sensación maravillosa.

Es-Espera… tú no mataste al asesino de tus padres… ¡me explicaste que seguía vivo!

¿Eh…?- me miró con las cejas altivas.- ¿Qué sigue vivo? No creo… Lo he matado tantas veces en sueños… que no creo que siga vivo.

¡Estás loco…!

¿¡Y qué pasa!? ¿¡Qué pasa si estoy loco!? ¡¡Reikazu también lo estará dentro de poco!! ¡Aprovecha el tiempo que tienes ahora! ¡Aprovéchalo! ¡Porque después… será mío!

Rei… no cambiará… nunca.

Vaya que si cambiará. Se volverá loco. Tendrá cada vez más ganas de matar. De matar, de matar. De matar a toda esa gente que le hizo sufrir. De matar. E incluso quiera matarte a ti después.

¡Estás completamente loco…! ¿¡Es que no te das cuenta!?

¿¡Es que no te das cuenta tú!?- suspiró.- Sólo te diré… una vez más… que ni se te pase por la cabeza alejarlo de mí… o te morirás. Te morirás tú "también".

¿"También"…?

El día en el que Reikazu se aleje de su destino fatal… lo mataré. A él y al culpable de que eso pase. Es decir, a ti. Así que ve preparando tu ataúd.

¡Calla…! ¡Nadie se va a morir aquí…!

Tú sí que estás loca. Está claro que alguien se morirá.- dejó de sonreír y mantuvo una expresión calmada.- Dejemos esta conversación aquí. Está a punto de terminar el recreo y deberíamos ir ya a clase, ¿no crees?

…

Por cierto.- acarició un mechón de mi pelo.- Creo que a ti, en tu ataúd… las rosas blancas te irían perfectas.

Mi corazón no dejó de palpitar ni por un segundo. Tenía miedo. Estaba aterrada. Ese chico había hecho que sintiera el miedo que siente alguien antes de ser asesinado. Asesinado o devorado con la mirada. Me estaba torturando psicológicamente. Quería irme corriendo de allí. Huir de él. Me daba miedo. Sus ojos, su pelo, su boca, su cara, ¡todo! Todo, absolutamente todo de él. Me daba miedo lo que me decía. Me aterraba la idea de pensar en que Rei cambiaría a como es y se volvería como él.

Sus palabras no me las pude quitar de la cabeza ni por un segundo. Miré alrededor varias veces pensando que él estaba en mi habitación, esperando el momento oportuno para matarme. Esperando el momento oportuno para llevarse a Rei de aquí, de mi lado.

Lu-kun me estaba observando en cada momento, lo sé. Con su mirada llena de locura y ganas de matar. Alguien debía de hacerse cargo de esa tristeza. Sentía una gran tristeza en su interior que nadie podía apagar. Nadie le haría reír, nunca. Nunca nadie. Y ya no sabía qué pensar.

Por cierto.- escuché su voz en mi habitación.- Mañana es el cumpleaños de Reikazu, ¿qué regalo crees que le darán sus padres?

Me levanté de la cama rápidamente. En la habitación no había nadie. Juraría que lo había escuchado. Pero puede que fueran imaginaciones mías. Aterrada, me volví a meter en el edredón. Tenía muchísimo miedo. No podía calmarme.

"Kuna, cuando te sientas mal y tengas miedo, relájate y canta la primera canción que se te pase por la cabeza".

Cierto. Recordé las palabras de mi madre que me dijo una vez cuando era pequeña. Cuando soñé que todos los que quería se morían. Por eso tengo miedo de la muerte. No quiero que se muera nadie que quiero antes que yo. Prefiero que sufran ellos mi muerte a tener que sufrir yo por ellos. Por muy egoísta que fuera.

London Bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down. London Bridge is falling down, my fear lady…

Y esa canción se escuchó en aquella habitación durante los siguientes cincuenta y dos minutos, hasta que logré conciliar el sueño.

***

22 de Agosto. Miércoles.

A lo que vengo. ¡Vamooooos~ date prisa Kuna.-chaaaaan~ que llegamos tardeeee~!

Me levanté de un salto y de mal humor por los gritos de Edorad desde la ventana. ¿Cómo podía estar tan enérgico por la mañana si no dormía en la noche? Ah, claro, ahora es cuando se iba a dormir. En fin, le grité que me esperara y corrí las cortinas, para que no me espiara mientras me cambiaba de ropa. Bajé a comerme un desayuno rápido, ya que mis padres se habían levantado pronto para ir a trabajar y el desayuno me lo tendría que hacer yo, pero no tenía ganas así que me cogí una tostada con miel y salí disparada con la maleta en la mano.

Últimamente Edorad había pasado a recogerme, seguramente desde el día que descubrió que yo vivía cerca de su casa y que Rei ya no venía a buscarme con tanto lío en la cabeza. La verdad es que lo agradecía, porque no sabría qué cara ponerle por haberme declarado.

Edorad era un chico muy divertido y payaso, con el que me reía mucho y agradecía su compañía en momentos como éste. Seguramente él lo sabía, sabía como me sentía, después de todo, él conocía mejor que nadie a Lu-kun y sabría que no tendría claras mis ideas después de hablar con él.

Por cierto, ¿sabías que hoy es el cumpleaños de Rei?- le pregunté para cambiar de tema, porque de lo único que hablaba era de revistas de cerveza.

¿Hoy? Pues se me había olvidado.

Ayer, después de que él me acompañara a casa, salí un momentito a comprarle un detalle y así dárselo hoy.

¿Qué le has comprado?

Pues… ¡es una sorpresa!

Va, no seas así.

Ya lo verás en clase.

¿Lo llevas en la maleta, no…?

Ni lo intentes.

Jo… yo quería verlo…

Pues sé paciente.

Edorad parecía desilusionado de verdad, pobre. Pero bueno, se le había olvidado el cumpleaños de su mejor amigo, así que supongo que estaría deprimido por ello.

Llegamos a la estación y bajamos a los diez minutos en la parada correspondiente, dirigiéndonos a toda prisa al Instituto, antes de que cerraran las puertas.

¡Lo siento, llegamos tarde! – no había nadie en clase.- ¿Eh…?

Ah, que a primera hora tocaba gimnasia. Ya se habrán ido.

¡Aaaagh! ¡Se me había olvidado por completo! ¡Me lo podrías haber recordado, Edorad!

Pero es que a mí también se me había olvidado.

Jo… menudo par de dos.

Estuvimos callados durante un buen rato. Para ir a gimnasia ahora tendríamos que cambiarnos y eso haría perder mucho tiempo y de media hora de clase que hacemos, mejor saltárnosla, creo yo. Igualmente tenía la mente demasiado espesa como para ponerme a correr ahora.

Suspiramos. Ah, se nos había pegado la costumbre de suspirar por algo que nos disgusta, como Rei. Esto empezaba a ser grave.

¿Qué hacéis aquí?

Nos giramos de repente, ¡como si fuera un profesor nos la cargábamos…!

Pero no fue.

Hombre, Lu, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Has llegado tarde tú también?- preguntó Edorad con entusiasmo.

No me metáis en el mismo saco que vosotros. A mí me han dado permiso para no hacer gimnasia por lo de mi enfermedad.

Ah, sí, claro, es verdad, no me acordaba.- y el rubio rió tontamente.

¿Cómo podemos ser primos…? Tú eres tonto y yo soy listo y nuestra apariencia tampoco coincide.

Bueno, es que tú eres chino y yo alem--- ¡espera, ¿qué es eso de tonto?!

Lo que oyes.

Edorad me daba envidia. Era tan abierto y tan feliz y despreocupado… que no le impedía nada hablar con toda naturalidad con aquella persona tan fría y siniestra… Si no fuera por las cosas que me dijo… yo ahora mismo estaría intentando participar en la conversación.

Y bueno.- dijo él, y me miró.- ¿No me tienes que responder a algo, Kazoku?

¿Eh? – me sorprendí, ¿de qué hablaba?

¿Es que no me escuchaste? Aish… te pregunté que qué regalo crees que le darán sus padres a Rei.

No…

No podía ser posible.

Aquello que escuché era su voz, seguro. ¡Pero él no estaba allí, en mi habitación! No me podía haber dicho nada…

Edorad, ¿podrías dejarnos a solas un momento, por favor? – le preguntó sonrientemente a su primo.

¿Eh? Ah, sí…

No, no te vayas, por favor. No me dejes a solas con él. No quiero que me dejes a solas con esta persona…

¿Qué te pasa? Te ves pálida.- me dijo, acercándose a mí. Yo me aparté pasos atrás.

No te acerques… ¿qué eres tú?

Soy una persona normal y corriente, aquí donde me ves.

Pero no… no me podías hablar en mi habitación. Tú no estabas…

Sí que estaba. Estuve observándote todo el rato apoyado en tu ventana. Duermes mirando hacia el interior de tu habitación y la ventana está justo al lado. Tienes la mesa y la silla al lado de la puerta y un montón de videojuegos apelotonados en un rincón. Tus peluches están escampados por las estanterías, donde también tienes muchos manga shöjo. Tu ordenador encima de la mesa y tu televisor en la pared. Luego tu armario está al otro lado de tu cama y después tienes….

Definitivamente no podía ser.

Él se sabía mi habitación de memoria y yo nunca le había invitado a entrar. Había estado observándome toda la noche y yo sin darme cuenta. Este tipo me asustaba, me daba miedo. No se le había ocurrido ninguna mala idea por el momento, pero quién sabe si iba haciendo esto todas las noches hasta el día de hoy…

Me daba mucho miedo. Estaba aterrada.

Y cuando escuchaste mi voz te asustaste y saltaste de la cama, ¿verdad? Y luego te pusiste a cantar.

Pero tú… ¿qué te crees que haces…? Observándome por la noche... sin tener permiso para entrar en mi casa… eso… ¡eso es ilegal…!

Entonces, ¿qué es lo que quieres? ¿Qué te pida permiso para entrar en tu casa y observarte en la noche?

N-No, pero…

No sé si decir si Rei me da envidia o pena. Envidia porque a pesar de la vida que lleva sigue teniendo amigos como tú o mi primo. Pena por lo mismo, por tener amigos como tú o mi primo. Sois los dos unos inútiles que no hacéis nada más que hablar y hablar y no hacéis nada para remediar sus problemas.

…

Ahora ya no me daba miedo. Empezaba a ser muy pesadito con el tema. ¿Tan obsesivo estaba con Reikazu, por dios? Pero, sin embargo…

Sí, es cierto.

¿Eh?

Nosotros tenemos la culpa de que Rei vaya cada vez más mal.

¿Qué dices? ¿Ahora te das cuenta? Es demasiado tarde.

Nunca es demasiado tarde. Ni en tu caso ni en el de Rei. Tú podrías olvidarte de la venganza y vivir tu vida tranquila y pacíficamente. Él podría pensar con la cabeza y arreglar todo este asunto con sus padres. Nosotros no hemos hecho nada y tampoco podríamos hacer gran cosa. Somos simples compañeros de clase que se juntaron por tener ideas parecidas. Lo conozco desde pequeño, y sé que Rei nunca podría plantarles cara a sus padres siendo como es. Pero la gente puede cambiar a mejor, ¿no crees?

… Dices que podría cambiar yo también… vivir mi vida sin ninguna venganza en mente… después de haber afrontado y superado mis problemas, pero… ¿tú sabes la de veces que habré probado de hacer eso?

¿…Eh? ¿Qué…?

Habré probado millones de veces eso que dices. Intentar fingir que no me importa y vivir la vida a mi manera, pero…- sonrió, pero de sus ojos se asomaron dos lágrimas.- ya es imposible… no puedo evitar ser como soy… alguien retorcido y sanguinario… sé que es algo malo, pero… simplemente, forma parte de mí…

Se apartó lentamente de mi cuerpo y se limpió las lágrimas. Era increíble, nunca me habría imaginado que gente como él también podría llorar. Me entraron ganas de animarle y desearle que fuera fuerte. Pero eso sería ser demasiado egoísta por mi parte.

Hoy es el cumpleaños de Rei… - dije sin pensar.- ¿Por qué no le regalas algo…?

Él se me quedó mirándome fijamente y se apartó las manos de los ojos, ya sin llorar. No estaba ni serio ni contento, simplemente sorprendido.

¿Qué estás diciendo, tonta?

Digo que si quieres comenzar desde cero de verdad… lo primero sería mostrar aprecio por alguien al que quieres… No nos quieres ni a Edorad ni a mí… pero me dijiste simplemente que te gustaba cómo era Rei, porque se parecía a ti… eso es signo de afecto de una forma u otra... así que podrías comenzar de este modo, ¿no te parece?

…Tú…

Me sonrojé y reaccioné. Menuda tontería había dicho sin querer. ¿Qué era eso de comenzar desde cero? Si lo había intentado muchas veces habría comenzado desde cero, digo yo… y si no le había funcionado, ¿de qué serviría volverlo a intentar? Era una tontería como una casa.

P-Perdón, es que yo…- me intenté disculpar torpemente.- Soy un poquito tonta, ya ves, ja, ja,ja…

… Sí, eres tonta. Eres muy tonta. Tonta de remate. Por mucho que me digas eso, yo… aún tengo esa herida en el corazón. No puedo comprarle nada por su cumpleaños ni expresar afecto por nadie… soy una máquina… y eso haría que se rompieran mis engranajes y dejara de ser yo.

¡P-Pues entonces deja de ser tú… he dicho que las personas cambian…!

No todo el mundo, Kazoku. No todo el mundo.

Sonrió. Aunque siguiera roto por dentro, esa última sonrisa me había hecho pensar. Él quería apreciar a la gente… olvidar su venganza… y olvidar su deseo de ver más sangre. Simplemente, si no tenía fe en la idea de poder cambiar, no podría cambiar. Y alguien como él, con su pasado, no podría tener fe en nada ni en nadie.

Al fin lo entendía. Era muy cruel lo que tenía que pasar. Lo que tenía que pasarle a él…

… y lo que iba a pasarle a Rei.

¡Edoraaaaaad~!

Él vino corriendo desde la otra punta del pasillo. Parecía haberlo recorrido durante todo el rato.

¿¡Qué te pasa!? ¿¡Estás bien1? ¿¡No te ha hecho nada!? ¿¡Sigues siendo virg---

¡¡Calla!! – no pude evitar pegarle. Lu-kun salió de la sala.

Lu…- susurró Edorad acariciándose el sitio del golpe.- ¿De qué habéis hablado?

… De nada.- Lu-kun volvía a tener esa mirada cruel y triste con la que miró a Edorad despreciándole. Se fue caminando hasta el final del pasillo, donde desapareció por una esquina.

¿Hum…? ¿Y entonces?

No hemos hablado de nada importante. Le he dicho que le comprara algo a Rei para su cumpleaños, pero creo que no me va a hacer caso.

Ahm… ¿seguro que ha sido sólo eso?

Seguro, no te preocupes.

¿Pero sigues siendo virgen?

…

Y Edorad volvió a salir con un chichón más en la cabeza.

Luego no nos quedó otra que comernos el sermón del Director por habernos saltado una clase. No habíamos visto a Rei durante todo el día, supongo que había venido.

***

……..

Reinaba el silencio.

Ugh… argh… ah…

Jadeé hasta hartarme.

No había podido dormir en toda la noche.

Y no había ido al Instituto.

Shabby seguía enseñándome esa terrible escena de sangre y masacre en mi mente.

Y de esa pesadilla no me pude despertar.

…

Hoy es mi cumpleaños.

Pero creo que no haré fiesta.


	9. My blade as my lonelyness

Capítulo 9: My blade as my lonelyness.

Seguíamos en el día de mi cumpleaños. Y yo todavía estirado en la cama. Estaba solo en casa. No estaban mis padres. No se oía nada en la calle. Estaba todo completamente en el absoluto silencio. Pero de repente, sonó el teléfono. Estaba muy lejos, así que no me levanté a cogerlo. Colgaron. Y volvió a sonar al momento. Seguía lejos y volvieron a colgar. Sí, tenía la sensación de haber pasado por esta escena de nuevo. Pero volvió a sonar.

¿Sí, dígame?

¿Rei?

¿Quién eres?

Soy yo, Kuna.

Ah.

¿En qué estabas pensando?- exclamó a través del teléfono.

¿En qué?

¡Hoy no has venido a clase!

Menuda novedad.

Edorad y yo te estuvimos esperando, pero no venías.

Bueno, lo siento.

Hoy es tu cumpleaños, me gustaría que quedásemos.

No me apetece.

¿En serio? ¿Y mañana?

Supongo que tampoco.

… Por favor, Rei… ¡Hasta Lu-kun me ha prometido que vendría!

… No me apetece encontrarme con él.

Ha cambiado… un poco… por lo menos, me ha explicado por qué se comporta así… y… si le queremos… se volvería mejor persona, ¿no crees?

No.

Vamos, Rei, no seas tan negativo.

Está bien, quedaremos más tarde.

¡Guay! ¿Qué te parece quedar en casa de Edorad a dormir?

¿Dormir…? ¿Él?

¡Una fiesta de pijamas!

Pero si seguro que duerme en gayumbos.

¡Joo~ veeeen~!

Vale, vale, de noche en su casa.

¡A partir de las nueve! ¿No te olvides, eh?

No me olvidaré, nos vemos.

¡Ah, espera!

¿Qué pasa?

Te he comprado algo… y quiero acabar de decirte lo del otro día… No lo hice bien y tampoco me has dado una respuesta.

…Te la daré esta noche.

…Vale, ¡hasta después!

Adiós.

Colgué.

Me sentía un poco confuso, ¿de verdad Kuna quería a alguien tan negativo y pesimista como yo? Era una tontería de sólo pensarlo, al igual que decir que Rû había cambiado.

Eran las cinco y media de la tarde. No tenía nada que hacer. Me senté en mi escritorio y abrí el cajón para seguir escribiendo en mi diario. Al hojear las páginas ya escritas me corté, y no con el papel. No me acordaba que aquel cuchillo seguía ahí dentro, entre las hojas de mi diario, aún un poco manchado por la sangre de mi mano. Me quedé mirándolo. Ese cuchillo hablaba en silencio. Recordé mi sueño de esa noche.

Bienvenido de nuevo, Rei.

Shabby…

Volvíamos a estar en aquella sala, en aquella mesita, vestidos de la misma forma y tomando el mismo té de siempre.

Hacía tiempo que no venías.

Me resulta un poco extraño el estar hablando conmigo mismo en mis sueños.

Es normal.- se rió ligeramente.- ¿Quieres más té?

Por favor.- y me puso más.

¿Has estado pensando sobre lo de la otra vez?

No recuerdo ni la mitad.

No seas mentiroso.

No lo soy.

¿Seguro que no te acuerdas?

Segurísimo.

Entonces mejor volverlo a ver.

No.

¿Cómo?

No recuerdo lo que era, pero sé que era algo malo.

Tu subconsciente ha decidido bloquear esos recuerdos para no caer en la locura y la desesperación… lo sé, porque yo formo parte de ella. Y si la mente bloquea lo que te enseñé, ahora yo bloquearé tu mente.

¿Qué dices? ¿Te bloquearás a ti misma?

Es diferente, yo soy un ser superior a ti, sé mucho más de lo que tú sabes, incluso lo que va a pasar en el futuro.

¿Ves el futuro?

Te lo enseñé la otra vez, ¿lo quieres volver a ver?

Mis ojos se ennegrecieron. Ella me sonreía y a pesar de que yo no quería volverlo a recordar, sabía de sobras que Shabby había bloqueado mi mente y por lo tanto, mi libertad de expresión. A partir de ahora sólo haría lo que ella deseaba.

Incluso fuera del sueño.

Y volví a observar aquella horrible, cruel, sanguinaria y extraña escena en la que yo mataba a un montón de gente a mí alrededor, con este cuchillo.

En fin. – me dije.- Será mejor ignorar a Shabby por un tiempo.

Y comencé a escribir en el diario.

22 de Agosto.

Querido diario, soy yo otra vez.

Sí, como podrás ver, hoy es mi cumpleaños. Lo que te dije el otro día se ha cumplido: Kuna me espera con un regalo y Edorad, sin duda alguna, se olvidó de qué día era. Lo que sí que me ha sorprendido es la reacción de Rû. Ese chico no tiene vida propia, está confuso, perdido en sí mismo y sólo busca la venganza. Se parece bastante a mí. Sin embargo, Kuna me ha dicho que ha cambiado levemente y que empieza a mostrar afecto por los demás. Me pregunto si yo tendré el valor de hacer lo mismo que él. Olvidar mis problemas y mis pensamientos negativos e intentar comenzar mi vida desde cero.

Pero para comenzar mi vida desde cero, primero tendré que hacer algo que he deseado en mi interior desde hace mucho tiempo.

Algo que cuando lo lleve a cabo, ya escribiré como fue la experiencia.

Whispers Zero.

Cerré el diario y lo volví a meter en el cajón, no sin antes marcar por qué página iba. El cuchillo, sin embargo, lo dejé fuera, en el centro de la mesa, sin necesidad de ocultarlo.

Era necesario.

¡Rei, cariño, ya estamos aquí!

La voz de mi madre retumbó en mis oídos hasta reaccionar y bajar las escaleras. ¿"Estamos"? Era extraño que hubieran venido papá y ella a la vez. Pero sin embargo, así era.

Hola, ¿qué hacéis juntos? – pregunté.

Nos hemos encontrado de camino a casa, ¿verdad, querido?

Claro que sí, mujer.- y rieron los dos, por lo que supuse que me mentían.

¿Cómo que vienes tan pronto, papá?

Ah… es que… bueno, hoy… me pedí fiesta. Sí, eso es.

¿De verdad…?- se me escapó.

¿Insinúas que miento…?

N-No, perdón, sólo era… una broma.

Me miró con desconfianza pero extrañamente no me gritó. Hoy estaban de buen humor por lo que veía.

Por cierto, Rei.- me dijo mi madre.- Necesito que vayas a comprarme esto.

¿Eh? – me dio una lista de cosas para comprar.- De acuerdo, ahora mismo voy.

Es que… tengo cosas que hacer, sino lo haría yo.

Ya, bueno.

Subí a mi habitación a coger las llaves y el monedero y luego salí por la puerta principal para dirigirme al mercado.

Por fin nos deja solos ese niño.

No había reaccionado mal a su actitud de hoy. Me gustaba. Aunque me parecía extraño lo que me habían dicho. No creo que mamá tuviera muchas cosas por hacer en su día a día sin incluir ir a comprar. En fin, no pasaba nada porque un día se tomara un descansito. Además, me había dado cuenta de que hacía tiempo que no se curaban mis heridas sin que mis padres me hicieran otras el mismo día.

Me sentí… aliviado.

Buenos días.

¡Buenos días! ¿Qué quieres?

Déme esa col…

¿Ésta? ¿Qué, haciendo la compra como un buen hijo?

¿Un buen hijo?

¡Sí, hombre, no seas modesto!

¿…? - ¿Por qué era que todos los verduleros eran tan abiertos?- Aquí tiene el dinero.

Y~ toma, el cambio. ¡Que vuelvas otro día!

Descuide.

Me sorprendía su actitud. No había tenido más remedio que ignorarle, por eso. Pero no me disgustaban las personas abiertas.

La col era lo último de la lista. Estaba cargado de bolsas y aún quedaba mucho camino hasta casa. Pensando y pensando llegué en veinte minutos.

Y cuando abrí la puerta, lo hice despacio, más que nada por el peso que llevaba encima. Aunque creo que fue lo correcto.

Abrí los ojos exageradamente. Había ropa tirada por el suelo y se oían unos gemidos venir de una habitación. No quise decir nada y dejé la compra en la entrada, sin ni siquiera cerrar la puerta. Me acerqué lentamente después de quitarme los zapatos al lugar de donde provenían esos gemidos. Y cuando lo vi…

… me entraron ganas de llorar.

Querido, no seas tan rudo…- decía mi madre, envuelta en sudor y desnuda, encima de la cama.

Agh…- mi padre la abrazaba y le besaba en el pecho, haciéndola gemir más.- No puedo evitarlo…

Hum… qué bueno…

Lo que ha estado bueno ha sido que le enviaras a comprar… - alzó un poco la mirada para verle, mientras seguía pegado a su pecho.

¿Eh…?

A Rei… me refiero…

Ah… mira que es pesado… uhm… si no fuera por él, estaríamos mejor… los dos solos…

Qué le vamos a hacer… te dejé embarazada y no querías recurrir al aborto, ¿no…?

Es que… no me gusta esto del aborto…

A mí… tampoco…

… Que malos padres somos, ¿eh?... – rió.- Daba igual que abortara… si el niño iba a salir así…

Es tan pesimista… y tan autista que hace que me avergüence de que sea mi hijo…

Ah… más despacio… me haces daño…

Perdona…

* * *

Helado.

Y mis ojos se fueron cerrando.

Me alejé de esa habitación lentamente.

No sólo por el hecho de que me habían tenido por accidente…

Ni el hecho de que estuvieran haciendo esto a estas horas…

Sólo fue el decir que se avergonzaran de mí.

Sólo ese gesto de desprecio hizo que me sentara como alguien que debía morir por obligación.

Me sentía sucio. Tenía náuseas. Iba a vomitar. Y lo hice, en mitad de mi habitación. Si es que en realidad yo no debería haber nacido…

¿Para qué, si iba a pasar por esto?

Me sentía realmente mal. Como una basura que deben de tirar. Y de nuevo, pensaba que debía morir. Yo era el que no se merecía estar viviendo. No quería molestar a nadie más.

"Mi mera existencia era innecesaria."

No era nadie en este mundo. Había conseguido a gente a mí alrededor. Kuna, Edorad, Rû…

¿Pero para qué?

Porque ahora me sentía solo.

Porque o era yo…

O eran ellos.

Y miré ese cuchillo encima de mi mesa.


	10. The dice game

Capítulo 10: The dice game.

Ojalá todo siguiera como antaño. Metidos en la mentira, cuando yo aún era feliz. Cuando aún sonreía con sinceridad. Cuando aún tenía mucha diversidad de amigos. O cuando aún mis padres me querían.

¡Feliz cumpleaños, Rei!

Yo sólo aspiraba a tener un cumpleaños normal. Un cumpleaños en que me divirtiera con todos, donde me dieran muchos regalos y que jugáramos juntos. Donde nos lo pasemos bien.

Recuerdo ese cumpleaños, el último cumpleaños normal que tuve. El de hace tres años, cuando cumplí 12.

Hola. – Kuna se me acercó, sonriente como de costumbre.

Hola… hum… ¿te he invitado?

No, me han invitado tus padres. Es que tus padres y los míos son muy amigos.

¿Sí?

¿No te acuerdas de mí? Soy Kuna, nos conocimos hace dos años.

… ¡Ah! ¡También viniste a mi cumpleaños!

¡Sí!

¡Cuánto tiempo! ¿Qué haces aquí?

Me mudé hace poco bastante cerca y mis padres volvieron a juntarse con los tuyos.

Ah, claro, por eso salían tanto.

¡Tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar! ¿Sabes que me he matriculado en tu Colegio?

¿Ehh~? ¿En serio~?

¡Sí, estaremos juntos en clase!

¡Qué chulo! Desde que comencé la secundaria no conozco mucha gente, y menos chicas, ¡qué bien!

Bueno, ya me ayudarás tú a conocer gente, ¡eh?

¡Claro!

Y así fue cuando me reencontré con Kuna.

¡Anda, Kuna-chan! ¡Cuánto has crecido en este tiempo!

Buenas tardes, Usuakari-san.- le dijo a mi madre.

¿Eh? ¿Y esta chica?

Querido, es la hija de Kazoku, ¿no te acuerdas?

¡Oh, has cambiado mucho!

Y así, como conocieron mis padres a Kuna.

Entonces volví a empezar a quedar con ella. Al comenzar el Instituto superior, conocimos a Edorad, aunque ella no se juntó mucho con él, ya que prefería estar con sus amigas. Edorad ha sido un buen amigo durante mucho tiempo, a pesar de su desinterés por lo demás que no fuera él. Poco a poco me fui abriendo a él.

¿Y Kazoku?

¿Kuna? ¿Qué pasa con ella?

¿No sois novios?

¿¡Q-Qué!? ¿¡N-Novios!?

Siempre estáis juntos… ¿no tenéis nada?

N-No, que yo sepa…

¿Entonces me la dejas a mí?

¿Eh…?

¡Ja, ja, era broma, hombre! ¡Menuda cara se te ha puesto! ¿Seguro que no te gusta?

… Kuna y yo… somos sólo amigos.

¿Seguro?

Seguro.

Ya.

Que sí.

Que sí, que te creo.

Mentiroso.

¡No lo soy!

Ni en la forma de hablar, ni en la forma de moverme, ni en la forma de vestir, ni en la forma de pensar, ni en la forma de ser en general… me parecía a ninguno de los dos. Pero sin embargo, estaba con ellos.

Y entonces comenzó la pesadilla.

¿Es verdad que tus padres se van a divorciar? – me preguntó Kuna.

¿Cómo? No es verdad.

Mis padres me han dicho que se llevan muy mal y que quizás se divorcien.

Pues eso es mentira, están muy bien juntos.

Se supone que se lo dijeron ellos… pero quizás fue por una pelea momentánea y ya la han arreglado.

No creo que se hayan peleado, siempre les veo sonreír.

… Qué suerte.

¿Eh?

Mis padres siempre están discutiendo y apenas se miran a la cara.

¿En serio…? Perdona…

No pasa nada, aún así se quieren.

Me sorprendí. No sabía que Kuna lo pasara tan mal en casa, siendo ella tan alegre y optimista… Aunque yo a sus padres siempre los he visto bien. Alguna vez discutían pero se reconciliaban al momento. Eso era tener suerte de una manera u otra.

¿Pero seguro que mis padres le habían dicho que se iban a divorciar a los suyos? Porque a mí no me lo parecía. Así que quise confirmarlo.

Mamá, papá… ¿sois felices juntos?

En el momento que reían, dejaron de hacerlo. Y entonces, se pusieron histéricos.

¿¡Cómo se te ocurre decir esas cosas!? ¿¡Te crees que podemos ser felices estando más de quince años juntos!?

¡¡Nos tienes hartos!! ¿¡Por quién crees que hacemos todo esto, eh!? ¿¡Por quién crees que sonreímos día sí y día también!? ¡¡Por ti!! ¡¡Más que nadie por ti!!

¡Ya que has nacido… al menos intenta mostrarte feliz con esta familia, ¡no?!

¿¡Ves lo que haces con tus preguntas!? ¡¡Ya has hecho llorar a tu madre!!

Mi madre llorando en el pecho de mi padre… esa escena se me grabó en la mente.

Y entonces, acabó el sueño.

Y nunca más pude volver a sonreír.

*Riiing* *Riiing*

El teléfono sonaba desde hacía rato. Mis padres estaban aún "ocupados" con sus cositas, por lo que seguramente no lo habrían escuchado. "Y yo tampoco", pensé. No me apetecía hablar con nadie ahora. Sólo tenía algo en mente.

Dije que no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie, pero tenía que hacerlo.

Así que cogí mi móvil, aún ignorando el teléfono sonando, y llamé.

¿Rei?

Hola, Kuna.

¿Dónde estás? Aún no es la hora.

Kuna… cuando me dijiste que Rû había cambiado… te referías a que yo también podía cambiar, ¿no?

¿Eh? ¿Qué? No tengo cobertura, perdona, no te escucho muy bien.

Pues voy a seguir tus consejos. Yo también estoy dispuesto a cambiar. A comenzar desde cero. Ya verás, estarás orgullosa de mí.

¿Eh? Rei, espera… ¡no cuel—

Y colgué. No creo que me hubiera escuchado bien por la mala cobertura, pero me daba igual. Se lo había dicho. Si no me había escuchado, allá ella.

Así que para empezar en la casilla de salida, cogí el cuchillo.

Bajé las escaleras. Lentamente. Hasta que volví a escuchar esos ruiditos de la habitación. Estaba a oscuras. Y seguían hablando.

¿Te acuerdas… de cuando… nos preguntó eso? – dijo mi madre, riéndose.

Ja, ja… sí…

Sí… si no fuera por eso… aún seguiríamos mintiéndole…

Pobre niño… pero qué le vamos a hacer…

Sólo hacía falta que dijeran una palabra más para que entrara.

Ah…

Y entré.

Y comenzaremos el juego desde la casilla de salida.

Saltaron de la cama y se taparon con las sábanas. No encendí la luz. No quería verles la cara de idiotas que tendrían en ese momento.

¿¡R-Rei…!? ¿¡Has vuelto ya de la compra!?

¡¡Podrías haber avisado…!!

Sí, claro, corriendo.

¿Quién tira los dados?

¿Eh…? ¿Quieres jugar…? –preguntó sonriente la tonta de mi madre.

¿Los tiras tú? – le di los dados que había cogido de un juego de mesa.

Ah…- los tiró.- Un… un dos…

¿Dos? Pues dos.

Cogí su mano, saqué el cuchillo y le corté dos dedos. Sus gritos retumbaron en toda la casa, pero yo no dejé de mirarla como antes. Con aquellos ojos grandes y amarillentos que tenía. Mi padre, asustado, intentó salir corriendo de la habitación. Pero le cogí del hombro evitando que se fuera.

¿Por qué te vas? Te toca a ti.

N-No, Reikazu… basta…

¿Por qué? ¿No quieres jugar?

N-No quiero jugar… déjame ir…

Si tiras los dados te dejaré ir.

¿S-Seguro…?

Por supuesto. Yo nunca miento.

U-Uh… - y tiró los dados. Uno.- Ya he tirado… ¿m-me dejas ir…?

¿Un uno?

Y entonces le agarré fuerte de la cara, provocando así que abriera más la boca y le corté la lengua.

¡¡Uaaaaaaaaargh!! – mi padre dio su último grito, pues sin lengua ya no podía más.

¡¡¡¡N-No….!!!! ¿¡R-R-Rei, qué haces….!? ¿¡Qué te crees que estás haciendo!?

Vamos, el que saque un seis se irá antes.

¡¡No, déjanos ir!! ¿¡Por qué haces esto!?

Para de chillar, mamá, se molestarán los vecinos.

¡¡Pues que vengan!! ¡¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!

¿Quieres que te corte a ti también la lengua?

¡¡Socorro!! ¡¡AYUDA!!

¿No tiras los dados?

¡¡Aaaaaaaaaaah!!

Bueno, pues los tiraré yo por ti.

Tiré los dados encima de la cama. Seis.

Anda, mira. Qué suerte. Parece que te podrás ir.

¡Ah… ah…! ¡N-No…!

Cogí de nuevo el ensangrentado cuchillo y la apuñalé seis veces en el abdomen. La sangre caía por las sábanas blancas de la cama. El brillo de sus ojos se iba difuminando lentamente. La sangre cayó por su nariz y por su boca, también. Pero esos tres dedos de su mano derecha aún se movían.

R…Rei… ¿por qué…?

¿Cómo que por qué? ¿Tú eres idiota?

No… sotros… somos tus padres…

Pero nunca habéis actuado como tales.

¿No… has dicho… que nunca mentías…?

… - y suspiré.- ¿Y qué tal si te digo que al decir eso ya estaba mintiendo?

… Uh… huh…

Dos lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos y aterrizaron en la cama. Y se fue. Bueno, no había mentido del todo. Al sacar un seis, se iba, ¿no? Así de fácil.

Muy bien, Rei.- esa voz de mi interior llamada Shabby aun bloqueaba mi mente.- Ahora sólo falta uno.

Me giré en dirección a mi padre. Se seguía tocando la boca mientras se empapaba las manos de sangre. Bajé las cejas.

¿Qué estaba haciendo…?

"Te sentirás orgullosa de mí".

Orgullosa y una mierda.

Seguramente, Kuna se echará a llorar al ver qué he hecho.

Y eso ya no tenía marcha atrás.

Papá.- le dije, sonriendo aún con las cejas bajas.- Ojalá volviéramos a los días de antaño.

Le miré. No podía hablarme, y había comenzado a llorar. Debía acabar con su sufrimiento.

Pero ya es demasiado tarde.

¿Has visto, Rei?

Shabby…

¿Ves cómo te dije que iba a ocurrir?

Pero… por mucho que fueran malos conmigo… eran mis padres…

Esos ya no eran tus padres. Deberías agradecérmelo. Yo te di el empujoncito que te incitó a hacerlo.

…

Tu mente se ha desbloqueado al matar a tu padre. Ya eres libre.

¿Libre…? Puede que mentalmente, pero de ésta no me escapo.

Sé listo. Y vive por ti mismo. Espabílate.

… ¿Y tú?

Yo ya he acabado mi función en tu interior.

¿Función?

El acabar con tu sufrimiento. ¿Pero qué digo? Si ahora estás hablando sólo. Yo sólo soy alguien creado por tu subconsciente para decidir si tenías que hacerlo o no. Ahora que ya lo has hecho, tú mismo me harás desaparecer. Porque yo soy el rencor de tu corazón. Y al haberlos matado, ya no sientes rencor. Ya no sientes dolor.

Rencor…

Sí.

Sonrió y dejó el té en la mesa.

Ya es hora de que despiertes, que te has quedado durmiendo de pie. Ausente.

Me puso la palma de su mano en mi cara y al abrir de nuevo los ojos, me volvía a encontrar en aquél mar oscuro y sin nada alrededor, ni una sola luz, donde estaba al principio de pasar por todo esto.

Y desperté.

En un mar de sangre.

*Riiing* Riiing*

Esta vez cogí el teléfono.

¿Sí, dígame?

¡Ah, Reikazu! Soy yo, Tatsura. Llamaba para confirmar la ausencia del otro día. Parece que has faltado varias veces al Instituto ahora que veo tu informe, ¿me dejas hablar con tus padres?

Y no lo colgué.

Lo siento. No se pueden poner en este momento.


	11. Diario

Capítulo 11: Diario.

Piqué a la puerta.

¿Sí?

Pero no encontró nadie.

Después de salir de la ducha y de haber limpiado todo lo sucio de casa, me vestí y esperé a que llegara el camión de la basura. Cuando tiré las bolsas y vi como se alejaba, me quedé pensativo.

Ya está.

Ya estaba libre.

Mis padres ya no me podían hacer nada, Shabby ya no me controlaría más.

Decidí ir ya al cumpleaños que me tenían preparado. No creo que me lo fuera a pasar muy bien, de hecho, mi cuerpo estaría allí pero no mi alma. Pero me daba igual ya todo.

Por la calle parecía un muerto viviente. Tenía los ojos abiertos como platos y la expresión de la cara seria. Me movía como un robot. No llevaba nada encima, ni un bolso ni nada. Lo único que hacía mi cuerpo era caminar hasta casa de Edorad esquivando a la gente a la vez.

Y finalmente, llegué.

*Ding Dong*

Escuché voces, avisando de que ya había llegado. Y entonces me abrieron.

¡Feliz cumpleaños, Rei!

Kuna salió con trompetitas y matasuegras y Edorad con un gorrito de fiesta. Cuando entré, me sorprendí. Rû, las amigas de Kuna y algún que otro amigo de Edorad, también estaban allí.

Y esto…

He llamado a todos para que vinieran.- me dijo felizmente Kuna.

Agradece que haya venido yo también.- me contestó de forma borde Rû.

Ya veo… gracias.

Hacía tiempo que deseaba un cumpleaños así, feliz, con mucha gente que me rodeara, muchos regalos y un pastel. El primer regalo me lo dio Rû, y luego Edorad y los demás. Finalmente, Kuna se me acercó con un paquete, no muy grande, pero tampoco muy pequeño.

Unos guantes… - los cogí de la bolsa y me los probé.

Te los he hecho yo a mano, espero que te gusten.- me sonrió.

Gracias.- eran muy bonitos y me iban a la perfección.

Es que como ahora se acerca el frío y tú tienes siempre las manos heladas… pensé que te irían bien.

Gracias de verdad. A todos.

Nos fuimos a sentar a la mesa, donde había un gran pica-pica. Comí mucho, de todo, a pesar de la poca hambre que tenía. Sin embargo, no me disgustó.

Sentimos mucho haberte ignorado todo este tiempo, Usuakari-kun.- me dijo una de las amigas de Kuna, mientras ella comía patatas.

¿Cómo?

Kuna-chan nos lo ha explicado todo.

¿El qué os ha explicado?

Pensábamos que esas heridas eran porque te metías en muchas peleas y ella siempre nos decía que no era por eso, sino porque eras muy torpe. No nos lo creíamos, pero… no tienes pinta de meterte en peleas.

…

Pues no, no tenía pinta de meterme en peleas. Es que yo directamente no me peleaba. Sino que acababa con ellos rápido.

Me quedé ausente por unos segundos, hasta que reaccioné y le agradecí su comprensión. Ella me sonrió y acto seguido se fue a contárselo a sus amigas, quiénes hicieron lo mismo. Yo me toqueteé un poco la cara y el pecho. Las pocas heridas que tenía ahora ya casi no se notaban. Unos días más y se me curarían por completo.

Decidí dejar de pensar en ese tema y me fui a comer con Kuna, Edorad y Rû. Éste último comenzaba a sonreír, aún no entiendo el por qué. Quizás Kuna le dijo algo para animarlo. Me alegré por él, y esperaba yo hacer lo mismo.

Bueno, ¿qué os parece jugar a algo? - Propuso Kuna con su usual felicidad.

¡Cartas!

¡Parchís!

¡Twister!

Las propuestas iban saliendo rápido, y al final decidimos jugar a las cartas.

¿Y esto cómo se juega? – pregunté, cogiendo un mazo de cartas.

Pues mira, tienes que juntar cuatro que sean iguales y cuando las tengas, poner la mano en medio. El último que ponga la mano, pierde, ¿entiendes?

Ah, de acuerdo.

Cómo decirlo… los desplumé a todos.

Y luego comenzamos a jugar al parchís. Era un parchís especial, de seis, pero nosotros éramos ocho, por lo que Rû y yo decidimos no jugar. Observábamos a los demás mientras jugaban, y Rû se sentó a mi lado.

¿Qué te pasa?

¿Eh? Nada.

Estás ausente.

Es que me… ha sorprendido la fiesta de hoy.

¿Nunca habías celebrado tu cumpleaños?

De pequeño, sí…

Igual que yo.

¿Qué te ha pasado?

¿A mí? ¿Por qué lo dices?

Has cambiado.

¿En serio?

Sí.

Bien. ¿Y qué te ha pasado a ti?

¿He cambiado?

No.

Entonces, nada.

Pero sí que se te nota extraño.

… - desvié la vista.- No he dormido bien.

¿En serio?

¿Puedes parar de hacerme preguntas? Estás muy raro. Antes parecías un loco, queriendo matar y matar y ahora te has calmado, ¿por qué?

No me he calmado. Simplemente pienso que todo sería más fácil si tuviera a alguien a mi lado, como tú con Kazoku. – me callé.- Esa chica es muy extraña. Tiene muchas amigas y podría tener aún más, pero sin embargo, se junta con un amargado como tú. Al principio no la entendía, pero… poco a poco… la he podido comprender.

¿Qué has comprendido?

Yo no quiero que cambies, ¿sabes? Quiero que sigas el mismo idiota, negativo y pesimista de siempre. Pero ella no lo quiere así. Eso he comprendido. Y me gusta como estás hoy.

¿Te gusta?

Sí… Te ha pasado algo. Seguro. Sea lo que sea te ha cambiado para bien.

Me quedé callado y miré el suelo. No había entendido nada de lo que me había dicho. Este chico se contradecía. Es decir, decía que le gustaba cómo era y luego me dice tranquilamente que he cambiado para bien. ¿Tanto se me notaba que había cambiado? ¿Y seguro que era para bien?

No lo tengo claro…

Además, otra de las razones por las que no quería jugar eran los dados. Si se supone que había hecho algo bueno, ¿por qué me sentía mal al recordarlo? Soy libre, ¿no? Entonces no hay problema.

Voy un momento afuera…

¿Te encuentras mal? – preguntó Kuna, quién me había escuchado.

No, sólo quiero tomar el aire.

Sal por aquí.- me indicó Edorad.- Saldrás directamente al jardín. Si quieres meter los pies en la piscina, hazlo.

Gracias.

Salí e hice lo que me dijo. Metí los pies en la piscina. Era grande y el agua estaba fresquita, pero no muy fría. Se estaba callado en el exterior. Comenzaba a oscurecer. Había sido un día muy largo.

¿Quién sooooy~? – preguntó supuestamente Kuna tapándome los ojos.

Está claro.

¿Pero quién sooooy~?

¡Kuna, quita! – y se quitó, riéndose.

¿Se está fresquito?

Sí, ¿y la partida de parchís?

Ha ganado Edorad. Yo he perdido.- volvió a reírse tontamente.

Para variar, siempre has sido mala en estos juegos.

Kuna no paraba de reír. Se notaba que se lo estaba pasando bien en el cumpleaños.

¿Vienes? Te hemos hecho un pastel.

Acabamos de comer pica-pica, pero gracias.

Tranquilo, a mí tampoco me apetece ahora. Comeremos más tarde.

Vale.

Kuna también metió los pies en la piscina y comenzó a moverlos de arriba para abajo. Me salpicaron algunas gotas, pero no le di importancia. Estábamos los dos callados, escuchando a los demás dentro de casa, que habían comenzado a jugar a las cartas. Los dos solos. Ella y yo.

Oye, Rei…- me dijo.

¿Hum?

To-Todavía sigo esperando una… respuesta de lo del otro día…

…

"Una respuesta"… huh.

Lo siento, Kuna, yo…

… Ya sabía que ibas a decir eso.- cerró los ojos y se levantó del suelo, poniendo sus manos a su espalda.- ¡Es que eres taaaaaaan previsible~!

Kuna…

No pasa nada hombre, es tu decisión y yo la respeto. Si no te gusto, ¡qué le vamos a hacer! ¡Ja, ja, ja…!

… - la observé bien de cerca. No quería admitirlo, pero había comenzado a llorar. Se mostraba feliz por fuera aunque estaba triste por dentro. No pude evitarlo, y la abracé.- Perdóname… Kuna… por mucho que me quieras, yo… no te merezco…

… Rei… no es cuestión de merecerme o no… es que… yo te he escogido a ti y…

Por eso mismo. Tendrías que escoger a otra persona.

Co… ¿Cómo a Edorad?

No, todos menos él.

¡Ja, ja, ja!

Kuna siempre había sido fácil de animar. Me pregunto si le podría animar en cualquier ocasión.

Kuna… tú y yo nos conocemos desde hace siete años… Te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mí hasta ahora. Siempre has sido mi mejor amiga, y siempre lo serás. Pero ya no tendrás que llorar por mí nunca más, ¿entendido? Esta es la última vez. Porque todo ha acabado ya.

¿Eh…? ¿Qué quieres decir con que todo ha acabado ya?

…

Reí por lo bajo.

Mis padres… han muerto.

Sus ojos se abrieron más que nunca. Comenzó a atragantarse con las palabras y una gota de sudor cayó por su sien. No sabía cómo mirarla. Yo ahora había manchado las manos… con las que le estaba abrazando ahora.

¿C-Cómo…? ¿C-Cómo han…?

… Los maté yo.

Se apartó rápidamente de mí y vomitó en el suelo, cayéndose de rodillas. Intentó alzar la vista, pero al verme, se apartó rápidamente.

… Rei…- y volvió a llorar.- Eran tus padres…

Lo sé. Pero no actuaban como tales. Se lo merecían. Ahora puedo comenzar de nuevo.

Entonces… ¿cuándo me dijiste que me sentiría orgullosa de ti era por esto…?

¿Me escuchaste bien? – Kuna no me respondió. En lugar de eso, se levantó y me abrazó lentamente.

Quizás suene mal lo que te voy a decir… pero me siento orgullosa de ti.

Kuna… pero…

Es verdad que no hacía falta recurrir al asesinato… con tal de denunciarles, ya bastaría. Me tendrías a mí y a Edorad a tu lado… Pero sin embargo… o eran ellos o eras tú. No me siento orgullosa de que los hayas matado. Sino de que has sido capaz de dar un paso hacia delante. Me siento feliz de que estés vivo, Rei.

Kuna… pero entonces… ¿me sigues queriendo a pesar de lo que he hecho…?

… Tú siempre serás el niño de diez años que conocí.

Temblaba. Todo su cuerpo temblaba. Sé que lo que me dijo no era verdad. Tenía miedo, estaba aterrada. Pero por lo menos me había mirado a la cara. No había huido. Y me sentí contento por ello.

¿Cómo… los mataste?

Con un cuchillo.

¿Y dónde los dejaste…?

Los tiré al camión de la basura.

… Ah…

Estaba sudando completamente.

¡Hala, ¿qué coño es esto?! – exclamó Edorad mirando el suelo sucio.

Lo siento, Edorad… es que he vomitado porque no me encuentro muy bien…

Böse! ¿Pero te encuentras mejor?

S-Sí… es por el mareo.

Ah. Vale, venga, entremos.

Edorad se llevó a Kuna a dentro de la casa y me dio una fregona para limpiar el suelo.

Estaba claro que a Edorad no le iba a decir nada. No es porque no confiara en él, pero es que me he sentido obligado a explicárselo a Kuna porque no le quería mentir. Él se acabará enterando de una manera u otra. Lo que sí es que Rû no debía enterarse nunca. Me daba miedo.

Era ya de noche. Habíamos comido el pastel y nos habíamos despedido de todos. Kuna se había quedado a recoger lo que sobrara para compensar el haber vomitado y yo me avancé.

No caminaba como un robot.

Llegué a casa y abrí la puerta. La casa estaba como si no hubiera pasado nada. Nadie se había dado cuenta. Los vecinos no habían escuchado nada, ya que descubrí que se habían ido de vacaciones. Estaba a salvo. Ya no tenía miedo. Pero me sentía extraño en esa casa tan solitaria.

Subí a mi habitación y me senté en la silla, acercándome al escritorio. Abrí el cajón y cogí el diario, dispuesto a escribir lo del día de hoy. Por última vez.

Hoy he llevado a cabo mi venganza.

Ya no suspiraré más.

Agradezco a todos lo que han hecho por mí.

Y por fin podré comenzar desde cero una nueva vida.

Me iré de casa para que, cuando descubran y reconozcan los cadáveres, yo ya no esté aquí.

Sí, se podría decir que tengo miedo a que me descubran. Sin embargo, me da igual que se sepa. Lo que no quiero es pasar el resto de mis días en un correccional.

Este diario me ha acompañado toda mi vida hasta el día de hoy.

He pasado momentos inolvidables con él, gracias al cual puedo revivir mis emociones de lo escrito.

Me gustan mucho mis amigos. Me han ayudado en todo y Kuna ha aceptado lo que ha pasado. A Edorad prefiero no contárselo, a saber qué me dirá. Y no mencionemos a Rû.

Cogeré todas las provisiones y todo lo que necesite para irme. Si ahorro dinero, juntando el de mis padres y el mío, puede que llegue a comprarme un ticket para salir del país. No sé a donde iré.

Por favor, si lees esto, no me busques. No quiero relacionarme con nadie en el pasado. Sólo quiero que agradezcas a Kazoku Kuna lo que ha hecho por mí desde que me conoció, aunque ya sabe de sobras lo mucho que la adoro.

Adiós…

Whispers Zero.

Ahora sólo faltaba dárselo a alguien. No querría que la policía se enterara de nada.

Así que me fui a casa de la única persona que me podría ayudar.

Piqué a la puerta.

¿Sí?

Pero no encontró nadie.

Sólo ese diario sucio y viejo en el cual había escrito mi vida entera.

Espero que Tatsura-san sepa qué hacer con él.

Para que no se quedara en el olvido.


	12. Extra Yaoi: Sleepless night

**Historia aparte: A sleepless night.**

Mi nombre es Edorad Frei, Encantado.

Aquella vez me pareció alguien demasiado risueño para mi gusto. Era bastante amistoso, hizo amigos enseguida y sonreía en todo momento. Nunca pensé que alguien como él y alguien como yo, totalmente incompatibles, nos convirtiéramos en mejores amigos.

Tú te llamabas… Reikazu, ¿no? Usuakari Reikazu. No he hablado contigo desde que llegué, pero encantado de conocerte.

… Hum.- alcé la barbilla y le di el apretón de manos que me ofrecía.

No sé si lo que sentía era envidia o admiración, pero le observaba en todo momento. Incluso Kuna, alguien con quien siempre había contado, se había empezado a juntar con él.

Un día, a la hora del recreo, me lo encontré enfrente de mí, sonriente, con Kuna a su lado.

¿Te importaría que se quedara a comer con nosotros? –me preguntó ella.

¿Por qué? ¿No tiene suficientes amigos como para irse con ellos?

Ah… si molesto, yo…- se disculpó él.- Perdona, creo que será mejor que me vaya.

¡No es verdad! – ella le cogió del brazo.- Rei, no te muestres tan distante, venga.

De acuerdo, pero lo quiero a dos metros de mí.

Ni que fuera un apestado…

Edorad y Kuna comenzaron a hablar de forma simpática. Yo me mantenía al margen. Me sentía alguien demasiado aburrido como para juntarme con personas tan alegres. No me sentía… cómodo.

Al salir, Kuna decidió ir de compras con sus amigas por lo que yo tuve que volver sólo. Subí al tren. Enfrente tenía un matrimonio con un bebé. Le hacían caras y reían con él.

Qué suerte…- pensé en voz alta.

¿No me digas que tienes problemas con tus padres?

Sí, me lo temía. Allí estaba él.

Frei-san… - se sentó a mi lado.

¿¡Frei-san!? ¡No por favor, rollo japonés no! ¡Soy alemán, así que me puedes llamar por el nombre!

¿Edorad?

¡Muy bien! Ah, qué casualidad que haya escogido el mismo vagón que tú, ¿no? ¿A qué estación vas?

Bajo dentro de dos.

Yo de una, pero igualmente, encantado de pasar el rato contigo.

Y volvió a sonreír de aquella forma. "Encantado de pasar el rato contigo". Es la primera vez que me lo dicen, y aunque suene un poco raro, me hizo sentir bien.

¿Por qué… tienes esas ojeras? – le pregunté.

Hace poco decidí dormir por la mañana y no por la noche, pero aún me cuesta pillarle el truco.

¿Por qué harías algo así?

¡Porque es más divertido! ¿No lo crees?

… - definitivamente, me parecía una persona extraña.

Ya sabes, odio seguir las leyes y hacer lo mismo que los demás, quiero ser diferente, aunque sea sólo en pequeños detalles cómo ese, ¿no te parece divertido?

…La verdad es que no mucho.

Aunque claro, también tengo otras razones.

¿Cuáles? – me miró fijamente.

Tengo miedo a la oscuridad. Cada vez que me adentro en algún lugar oscuro me siento muy sólo. Y cuando duermo de noche, tengo pesadillas.

¿Por qué?

…No lo sé, ¿por qué será? – y volvió a sonreír.- Eres un tipo curioso, Reikazu.

…No tanto como tú.

Bajó del tren, despidiéndose con el brazo. Era alguien muy entusiasta, repito, alguien con el que no me suelo llevar bien. Pero este chico tenía un aura especial, una esencia agradable. Me decía cosas que me hacían sentir bien, como alguien alegre que le gusta que le mimen. No estoy acostumbrado a recibir cariño de los demás. Por eso me resultaba curioso.

Bajé del tren en mi parada.

"Cada vez que me adentro en algún lugar oscuro me siento muy sólo".

Nunca había pensado de esta manera. Yo siempre me sentía sólo, estando de día como de noche. Por eso esa noche decidí mantenerme despierto para ver cómo vivía él.

Quizás, si que era admiración.

De alguna forma u otra, quería convertirme en alguien abierto cómo él. Y aunque fuera poco a poco, quería conseguirlo.

Al día siguiente me lo encontré en el Instituto, como prevenía. Pensaba que me iba a morir del sueño aquella mañana, pero no era así. Estaba demasiado acostumbrado a no dormir de noche, por los gritos de papá y mamá. Pero puede que a él no le pasara lo mismo.

Guten… Morgeeeen~… - me saludó mientras se agarraba a un árbol.

¿No has dormido?

No… tan sólo llevaba un día sin dormir de noche… pero dos…ya me mata…

¿No vas a cambiar?

Por supuesto que no… necesito sentirme alguien especial. No me entenderías. No quiero ser como él.

¿Él?

Mi primo. No quiero hablar sobre este tema, así que vamos a clase.

Claro.

Y aún diciéndome algo como eso, el seguía sonriendo. Cuando le observé en clase, estaba babeando el pupitre. El profesor le regañó en más de una ocasión, hasta le tiró tizas, pero él como si nada. Se dormía a los cinco minutos.

Quiero… ¿Podría dormir en tu casa esta noche? – le pregunté, un poco avergonzado.

¿A mi casa? ¿Por qué? – parecía estar con menos falta de sueño.

Es difícil de explicar… necesito saber cómo ser alguien con quién sentirme cómodo.

Tío, ya me cuesta bastante el japonés como para que tú vengas y me hables así.

Lo siento.

No pasa nada. Pero me parece extraño que me digas de ir a dormir esta noche en mi casa, ¿no te he dicho que ya no duermo por las noches?

Po… Podría quedarme despierto. Anoche lo probé, y no tengo sueño. La verdad es que casi ninguna noche duermo bien, por razones familiares.

¿Razones familiares?

Tú no me has hablado de tu primo.

…- rió.- Si yo te hablo de mi primo, ¿me explicarás tus razones familiares?

Hecho.

Me miró de forma divertida. Parecía que había tenido una buena idea al querer irme a dormir a su casa.

No se lo dije ni a papá ni a mamá. De hecho, no estaban en casa, así que me cogí el pijama y una muda. Parece ser que Edorad tiene habitación para invitados, así que tampoco tenía que llevarme nada más.

Me había dado su dirección. Bajé en la parada correcta y fui mirando el mapa que me hizo. Algunas veces me sentí perdido, pero encontré el camino correcto enseguida. Paré frente a su casa. Era parecida a la mía, pero con un toque más occidental.

Piqué al timbre, y la puerta se abrió sola.

Uh… - entré.- C-Con permiso…

Bienvenido, querido, ¿has trabajado mucho?

Edorad estaba de rodillas en el suelo, con un delantal rosa y la cara más femenina que podría haber puesto en toda su vida.

Edorad…

¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? ¿No se hacen las cosas así en este país?

¡¡Que… yo no soy tu marido!! – le pegué una buena colleja.

Me indicó su habitación, la mía y el baño. Sus padres no estaban en casa, parece ser que trabajaban de noche. Nosotros nos sentamos en su cama y comenzamos a hablar de cosas.

Y bueno… ¿qué hay de tu familia? – me preguntó serio y concentrado.

Esto… pues es un caso particular… mis padres no se llevan bien así que gritan mucho y a mí me cuesta dormir.

¿Eso es todo?

Eso es todo.

Vaya, yo me imaginaba algo más.

¿Te parece poco? – dio en el clavo.

Bueno, ahora me toca a mí.

Tu primo.

A él lo adoptamos en la familia hace un par de días, en China. Estaba en un correccional de menores, pero eso es su vida, así que prefiero no contártela.

Claro.

Pues parece que el chico en cuestión tiene problemas mentales y… bueno, no es retrasado ni tiene ningún problema de ese tipo, que quede claro. Me refiero a que tiene traumas y no es muy social. – me sentí identificado.- Me dijo cosas… que ya no recuerdo del todo… en la sala donde lo tenían encerrado. Era oscura, y todo lo que me dijo me hizo pensar. Sufrió mucho, y cada vez que pienso en él, me duele el pecho. Es como si sintiera su dolor o algo parecido. No sé. Pero por la noche he soñado cómo habría sido mi vida si estuviera en su misma situación. Y eso es algo muy doloroso.- pausó por un momento, y se rascó la nuca.- No sé si me entenderás, es que soy muy empático.

Más que entenderte a ti, entiendo más a tu primo.

¿En serio?

No me preguntó el por qué. Era extraño, ya que según lo que piensa él mis padres son los típicos que se llevan mal antes de divorciarse, pero por lo que me ha explicado ese chico debió de pasarlo el doble de mal que yo si tuvo que acabar en un correccional de menores.

Empecé a tener sueño. Obviamente, no estaba acostumbrado a no dormir de noche, y tampoco es que durmiera mucho, pero no había pasado dos días sin dormir.

¿Tienes sueño? – me preguntó.

Un poco… pero da igual.

Si tienes sueño puedes irte a la habitación de invitados y dormir.

No, he dicho que me da…

Pero no pude aguantar más. Me pesaba el cuerpo y los párpados se me bajaban sin evitarlo. Mi cabeza se ladeó hasta acabar apoyándome en el hombro de Edorad. Él ni se movió, ni siquiera me colocó bien en la almohada. Sólo me miró. Yo estaba entre el mundo de los sueños y el real, así que no me enteraba de mucho, pero aún me era posible pensar.

Rei. – movió un poco su hombro.- Oye, Rei.

Pero no recibió respuesta alguna. Se quedó callado.

Tsk.

De repente, noté como su mano me recorría el pecho. Yo llevaba el pijama puesto, así que le fue fácil desabrochármelo. Reaccioné levemente, aún medio dormido.

¿Edo…? – me fijé en lo que estaba haciendo.- ¿…? ¿Edorad? ¿Qué haces?

Esto te pasa por quedarte dormido tan cerca de mí. Hueles muy bien.

Uh…

Me comenzó a lamer el cuello. Me estaba excitando lentamente, y mi respiración comenzaba a ir más rápida.

Pa-Para…

No lo haré. Déjame.

No, basta… ¡para! – le aparté de mi cuerpo y le miré fijamente.

¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

¿Cómo? ¡Eso debería decirlo yo! ¿Qué haces…? Somos hombres…

Eso da igual, ¿te gusta, no?

Ah…

Pues si te gusta, déjame hacerlo.

Se quitó la camiseta y me quitó la mía del todo. Me acariciaba lentamente las mejillas y luego el cuello. Sus labios volvieron a subir para rozar los míos. Su lengua empezó a jugar con la mía. La verdad, no se sentía del todo mal. Pero sabía que no debería de estar haciéndolo.

Eres malo…- dije sin querer.

Sí, lo soy, ¿qué pasa con eso?

…

No supe qué responder. Al momento, noté como me iba quitando los pantalones. Intenté resistirme, pero no pude. Él era más fuerte que yo. Me los quitó del todo y comenzó a manosearme. Y entonces me besó ahí. Solté un leve gemido, pero que fue cada vez más frecuente cuando notaba su lengua en mi miembro. Era demasiado placentero, no podía aguantarlo más.

Entonces, cuando pensé que todo se acababa me dio la vuelta. Él se bajó un poco los pantalones y entró en mí. Me dolía, me hacía daño. Era muy fuerte y lo hacía muy rápido. Cada vez me dolía más.

Te toca… - me dijo.

Estaba todo sudado. Me acariciaba el pelo mientras yo le lamía el miembro. Él también comenzó a soltar unos cuantos gemidos. Hasta que…

Ah, ya es de día. – se levantó de la cama y abrió la persiana de su habitación.- No me había dado cuenta de que me había dormido. Bueno, de mañana no pasa que me quedo despierto.- me miró.- Oye, despierta. Vístete y despierta, que hay Instituto.

Me comenzó a mover el hombro, hasta que vio que no me despertaba y me besó.

¡¡Qu…!! – me levanté de repente y, al ver que estaba totalmente desnudo, me tapé con la sábana.- ¿¡Qué haces!?

Oh, vamos, no me seas nenaza.- me apartó las sábanas.- ¡Y deja vértelo todo, que ya te conozco entero!

¿En… Entero?

Sí, ¿no te acuerdas de anoche? –me miró sonriente, de reojo.- Vamos. Ponte el uniforme. Vamos a llegar tarde.

A pesar de aún estar confuso, hice lo que me dijo. Era la primera vez que hacía algo así, y encima con un chico. Ahora me costaría procesarlo.

Ese día fui al Instituto, pero no presté la menor atención.


End file.
